The Diary of Crystal the Human
by LEC743
Summary: Crystal's a girl who's lived in a villiage hidden from the world. Yearning to see the outside world, when her father forces her to marry a horrible man, she runs away from home. Join her on her way to freedom as she makes new friends, faces new challenges, and even finds someone to love.
1. The Beginning: Part 1

Dear Anybody,

Let me set this strait. This is not a diary it's called a journal. Got it- good. And I'm only writing this incase I don't survive this insane old guy. Anyway let me start from when I decided to run away from home.

You see I live in this village we like to call The Village (I know. It's such an original name. *Eye roll*) that is in the middle of this huge evergreen forest clearing. All of the buildings are made from the surrounding trees that were built hundreds of years ago, maybe even after the Great Mushroom War. I'm not sure though, history was never my strong suit in school.

The houses all look the same, with their wooden one-story walls and drafty rafters, with nothing to look outside with. The only building that didn't look like the others was the schoolhouse. It had a giant bell on top of it and it had three floors to it, all with windows. The first floor holds kindergarten to fourth grade, the second floor holds fifth grade to eighth grade, and the last floor holds the ninth grade to twelfth grade.

Not long ago I graduated from high school. I was so proud of myself because I had big plans. I wanted to be an adventurer, to see beyond my quaint little village and see new amazing things. The night I graduated was when I told my father my dream. It was the biggest mistake I ever made.

* * *

"What!" he bellowed, "My daughter will do no such thing!"

"Why," I asked surprised by his out burst.

" Your engaged-"

Know it was my turn to shriek in protest, "What! Since when!"

"Since your birth. Before your mother died," he said softly before he lowered his head in sadness.

I lowered my head as well knowing very well how much dad misses her, but I couldn't let that fact stop me from getting an answer.

"What gives you the right to tell me who I marry," I demanded quietly.

"Because I am your father and I want you to be safe and close."

"But I'm only seventeen, who would you have marry me," I growled.

He crossed his meaty arms over his burly chest, "Weevil."

"What!" I shrieked, "That rat faced jackass! He's twenty years older than me!"

"And a friend of the family."

"But I don't even like him let alone love him!"

"Don't worry, you'll eventually grow to love him," he soothed.

* * *

I couldn't believe what I heard my own father say, each word was like a blunt knife forcing its way into my beating heart. Why was he able to fall in love with my mother? Why couldn't I find love like he did? Why did it have to be that stuck up jerk? I was so infuriated by what he said that I ran to my room ending the conversation.

For hours I stayed up ranting to myself about how unfair this was. Asking myself why mom would approve of this. Kicking random objects on the wooden floor of my room. Until I finally just collapsed on my bed from emotional exhaustion. What happened next is a little fuzzy and I don't remember it all so bear with me.

* * *

_I was in a white dress that trailed on behind me forever, my shoulder length blond hair was out of its usual ponytail. In my hands was a bouquet of red roses that were dripping blood onto my white-gloved hands. I started to walk forward with no control over my legs while I heard a pipe organ play the wedding march Here Comes the Bride. To my sides I saw people everywhere standing up. Every one of them faceless, they were nothing but white masks. In front of me I saw whom I was walking towards. Weevil was at the alter wearing a black tuxedo, my father was behind said alter with a book in his hand. I tried to run away, scream, anything but I couldn't. I had no control over my body as I walked closer to the beady eyed, rat faced creep._

_When I was standing by his side my father said, "Do you Weevil take my daughter to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do," he said in his squeaky voice._

_My father turned to me, "And do you Crystal take Weevil to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I do," the words slipped past my lips before I could bight my tongue._

_"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

_Again my body moved against my will as I turned toward the rat man. As Weevil came closer to me, my eyes closed on their own accord and I started leaning in. Finally my panic was so great that I was able to scream out, "I don't want to marry him!"_

_"Then don't marry him," said a deep smooth voice._

_I was able to open my eyes; in front of me was an eight foot golden owl. My surroundings turned into a starry night and I was in my green tank top and blue jeans again._

_"Don't marry him, go be an adventurer," he said again._

_"I heard you the first time… Sir. But how do you expect me to do that, hmmm?"_

_"Running away seems to be a good option," the owl shrugged his wings._

_"Yah, well who or were am I going to go to if I do decide to run away."_

_"Head north until you come across a crossroad on your travels," he pointed to a picture in the sky that looked like the part of the forest where my house was built by._

_Then he flew right in front of my face and said in a creepy voice, "Now,** wake**_** up**_!_"

* * *

I flew strait up in bed from the shock then I breathed a sigh of relieve. That's when I made my decision I was going to control my own destine and nobody was going to stop me. I lit the candle by my bed and got my green backpack from under my bed. I stuffed it with an extra shirt and pants, a thick brown winter sweeter, my knife, canteen, and compass. Then I threw my leather bound notebook, an inkwell and a dipping pin in to my bag. Slinging the pack over my shoulder I silently crept through the dark house so I didn't wake up my father in the room across from my own.

When I finally made it outside I noticed that it was gray signaling dawns arrival. I fished into my backpack for the compass; in the dim light of early morning I saw the compass needle, point north. Right into the direction the strange owl pointed me to in my dream. I ran to the edge of the forest hesitating for only a second, remembering all of the stories my father told me of people going into the evergreen forest but never coming back. Then I plunged into the foliage knowing that whether I was attacked by rainicorns or not I was never coming back anyways.

I stomped through the forest at a speed walking pace never letting up and always following the compass north. I went up and down steep hills; I jumped across very narrow but deep chasms, I swam across a river, naked (because it would be stupid to get your clothes and shoes wet) and I trudged through a great deal of the forest. By the time it was after mid day I was starving. But I was lucky because not far ahead I saw a raspberry bush filled with red, rip, and juicy berries. I rushed towards it saliva accidentally escaping my mouth. When I finally had a hand full of them in my mouth they were amazingly sweet, each berry exploding in my mouth with flavor and juice. I've had raspberries before but they were never this amazingly delicious.

While I was eating I noticed something strange. I saw a butterfly, now I've seen butterflies before but this one had human skulls on its wings. And when I reached out to touch it, it turned around. Instead of seeing the usual black stick like body of a butterfly I saw a miniature human skeleton holding a raspberry, its face dripping with its juices. From surprise and horror I jumped back with a self-stifled scream and I fell down on my butt. The skeletal butterfly flew inches from my face said something to me in an unknown angry squirrel like chatter while it shook its tinny fist in my face. Then it flew off with a huff still carrying the raspberry. I watched it dumfound as it flew from sight. Still staring I stood up and brushed myself off. Quickly I grabbed a hand full of raspberries and then I walked shakily away from the bush.

* * *

Not thirty minutes after that little incident I found my crossroad. Literally, I came across a dirt road. It looked well worn and used by a lot of people. Getting excited that this was what that owl guy meant I started to walk on the road heading toward were the sun would set that day. I was so happy that I was on this adventure, that I saw something new and that I will never have to marry that rat. I started to sing.

_I was walking along, mindin' my business_

_when out of the orange colored sky!_

_Flash!_

_Bam_

_Ali-ca-zam_

_wonderful you came by_

_I was hummin' a tune_

_drinkin' in sunshine_

_when out of that orange colored view_

_Wham_

_Bam_

_Ali-ca-zam_

_I got'a look at you_

Then suddenly I felt a pain on the back of my head and everything went black.

I woke up first noticing how cold I was, the air the floor, it was like I was sleeping in the belly of an iceberg. Then I noticed the chit chatting of womanly voices. When I tried to sit up pain split through my head like a lightning bolt and a groan escaped my lips. Then the room went quiet.

* * *

"Oh my glob look she's getting up," stated a deep diva voice.

"Yes we can see that LSP," said a sweet voice.

* * *

Someone was gently pushing me back down on to my back. When my head was placed back on to my backpack I looked up to see a woman. She was wearing glasses, brown hair pulled back into pigtails with a jewel hanging from her forehead and wearing what looked like a button up lab coat over an orange sweater dress. And she had a strange green complexion to her skin.

* * *

"Don't get up too fast, that hit to the head that the Ice King gave you was pretty bad. Wait awhile before you try again," she said in a light nasally voice.

"Okay," I said weakly.

"Do you remember your name?"

"It's Crystal."

"Do you know what day it is today?"

"Saturday."

"Good. Now which hand is your right hand?"

I lifted up my arm that was by where she was sitting next to me.

"Good. Now we are going to try sitting up again alright?"

I nodded then she clasped my hands and pulled me up into a sitting position.

"My name is Doctor Princess," she said pointing to herself.

"That's Princess Bubblegum," she pointed to an all pink person. Her skin, her long hair, her dress all was pink. She was wearing a circlet that had only one point and had a blue stone on top of it. She smiled and side hello in her sweet voice.

"That's Lumpy Space Princess," she pointed to a floating purple cloud. But when the pink girl elbowed it. It turned around showing a displeased face with a yellow star on her forehead.

"Hey," she said in that deep diva voice unenthusiastically.

"That's Slime Princess," she pointed to a little lump of green muck. She was wearing a circlet like the pink girl but it had a green stone on the top instead of blue. She waved her little nubby arm and said hello in a very regal kind of voice.

"That's Raggedy Princess," She pointed to what looked like a sock with only legs, with two button eyes one black the other green, and her long brown hair was holding up what looked like a giant broken piece of glass. She came out of hiding from behind the pink girl, gave me a quick nod and said hello in a shy quiet voice. Then she went back to hiding.

"And lastly that's Wildberry Princess," she pointed me to a giant red raspberry with thin green arms and legs. A stem and leaf was sticking out on top of her head. On top of the stem was a tinny three-point crown; in the middle of the crown was a red jewel. She said hello to me in a sort of high-pitched kind of voice.

* * *

For a long time all I did was stare at them. Slowly I turned to the woman calling herself Doctor Princess.

* * *

"I think I got hit harder on the head than you think?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You're green, she's pink, she's a purple cloud, she's a giant fruit, she's a ball of slime, and she's a sock with feet," I said while pointing to each princess, "So I'm pretty sure I'm hallucinating."

"Oh, for a second there you had me worried. No you're not hallucinating, you're seeing what you're seeing," she said with a smile.

* * *

I just stared at her for a long time while the information sunk in. When I finally accepted the truth of the matter I grabbed my head, doubled over forward, and groaned.

* * *

"Maybe we presented her with too much information for her to handle," Princess Bubblegum said sympathetically.

"Maybe we should ask her some questions about her self," suggested Raggedy Princess.

"Did she just call me a purple cloud," Lumpy Space Princess yelled, "I'm going to kill her!"

"No! It is bad enough she was kidnapped like the rest of us," Wildberry Princess shouted while she and Slim Princess was holding her back.

"And she has it worst than us because he thinks she looks like Fionna which is why he threatened us to changer her into the costume he made," Slime Princess finished.

* * *

That's when I noticed the blue skirt. Slowly I stood up while I was still looking down. I had on knee high white socks with black strap shoes. I was wearing a blue mini-skirt and a form fitting blue short-sleeved t-shirt. When I looked up again a piece of white fabric fell down in front of my face. I pulled the hat off of my head my blond hair falling across my shoulders. It was white with bunny ears on top of it.

* * *

The hat still in hand I looked up at the others, "What did you guys do with my stuff?"

"We put your belongings in your backpack," answered Princess Bubblegum.

I picked up my bag from the floor and switched out my brown sweeter for the white bunny hat. Then I shouldered my green pack and turned to Doctor Princess.

"Thank you for bandaging my head when I was out cold."

"Your welcome."

"And thank you all for being so nice to me," I said to the others, "I'm sorry for being so rude."

"Humph, you should be. I'm a princess and I deserve to be treated like a princess," Lumpy Space Princess huffed. Everybody turned to her and glared.

"What?"

"It's alright Crystal it's obvious that you've never been here before. Where do you come from?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Oh, I come from a human village."

Everybody gasped but Doctor Princess and Princess Bubblegum.

"You're, human," they all cried out in surprise.

"And there is more of you," questioned Doctor Princess.

"Yah, why," I asked, weirded out by their out burst.

"Well, its just we've thought humans have been extinct for hundreds of years," explained Princess Bubblegum.

"Oh."

* * *

I didn't say any more and they didn't ask any questions. While I was standing there in that terribly drafty skirt I looked around at my surroundings. The walls, floor and celling were nothing but smooth blue ice. There were thick icicle cell bars to my left. I walled over to it. Outside the cage bar doors I saw a bed with cheetah bed sheets that was messy and unmade to my right. To my left I saw a drum kit with the title #1 BABE tattooed on the big drum in the middle tucked into a corner. Everywhere there were sheets of paper, different articles of clothing strewn across the floor and a random instrument here and there. The walls, floor and celling was also made of blue ice.

* * *

"So, who is this guy again that kidnaped us, where are we, and when do we escape?"

"The wizard that kidnaped us is called the Ice King," Slime Princess said with a shiver.

"He kidnaps us because he's looking for a princess who will marry him," continued Raggedy Princess.

"But nobody will because he's old, crazy and ugly," stated Lumpy Space Princess.

"We are in the castle of the Ice Kingdom," replied Princess Bubblegum.

"And we'll be rescued by our hero, Finn," Wildberry Princess said excitedly.

Half of the room swooned. I raised an eyebrow.

"He's that great, is he," I said with skepticism in my voice.

"Oh yes, he's strong," sighed Wildberry Princess.

"Kind," blushed Raggedy Princess

"He has supper hot lumps," Lumpy Space Princess said while rubbing her hands over her body in a weird way.

"Very heroic," stated Princess Bubblegum in a matter of fact tone.

"He's helpful," added Slime Princess.

"And a great patient," finished Doctor Princess.

"Okay then, I guess I can't wait to meet him."


	2. The Hero: Part 2

Dear Someone,

You know when I thought of the hero that the girls painted for me, I thought he was going be some buff, tan, hairy chested, loincloth wearing, butt chinned, hunk of a man. Boy, was I disappointed beyond comparison. But I'll get to him later let me first describe the villain here first.

* * *

Lets see, I would describe the old wizard as… creepy beyond all reason. My back was turned to the icicle bars and I was watching the princess's converse with each other like this happened to them every other day. They talked about the weather, their kingdoms they even talked about what type of hair soap they used to get their hair to stay like that or like this. Blah, blah, blah, boring girl talk. Even though I didn't listen a lot about what they were saying it was cool watching them interact with each other considering I've never seen people like them before.

Slowly I noticed all of their conversations were coming to a stop. They were looking at me with ether fear or hatred. Which confused me for a second until I felt a puff of cold breath go down my neck. Goosebumps and hair raised on the back of my neck. Slowly glancing behind me I saw a pair of black beady eyes set inside a light blue face, a noes so long that it could have been a foot, and a white beard covering half his face.

* * *

"Hi," he said in a voice that's high-pitched and nasally for a man.

* * *

I don't know what came over me but after he said hi to me I was so startled that I yelped and jumped back away from the bars and backed up to stand by the girls. He was wearing a dark blue robe and his beard almost reached the floor. His hair was just as white as his beard and on top of his head sat a large golden, three-point crown with three red jewels set into it. The creep was giving us a crooked smile.

* * *

"Oh, Fionna, I'm so glad your awake. I have so many stories to tell you. I'm sorry for the conk on the head but I couldn't of let you run away from me."

"Ice King, let us out of here," demanded Princess Bubblegum.

The way she talked to him sounded almost mechanical like she's had this conversation with him all the time.

"So you ladies want out, do you? Did you girls decide who will be my bride among yourselves," his bushy white eyebrows went up and down a couple of times in a quick motion.

Everybody in the room groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you this, Ice King, we will never want to marry you," Princess Bubblegum said slowly like she was talking to a child.

"Oh, that's just because you don't know enough about me yet," he said unfazed, "Once you ladies stay here longer I'm sure you won't be able to resist my charms."

Again everyone groaned. Some even face palmed themselves.

"Fionna, come here I want to show you the fanfictions I wrote about you and Cake."

* * *

I was hesitant to go towards the guy. He just oozed craziness and creepiness and the girls beside me were signaling me not to go. But for some reason I felt a bit of sympathy for the old man. It's obvious the guy just wants a friend, who's willing to be his friend is beyond me. But I'm willing to be a little nice to him.

* * *

Walking towards him I said sternly, "My name isn't Fionna, it's Crystal."

"Of course your name is Fionna, you look just like her."

"Nooooo, just because I look like her doesn't mean I am her," I was standing in front of him now.

"Yes it does."

"Alright then, if I'm from your fanfiction stories, how do you explain me being here?"

"By my magic, silly. I've been trying spell after spell trying to get you and Cake here. Right now I'm having my snow men searching for your cat sister so she can't rescue you."

* * *

Now I face palmed myself as well. The old man was having a bad case of tunnel vision. Then the Ice King slid a couple of books through the jail bars handing them to me. The covers of the books were crude and looked like they were drawn by a child. The covers all had the same two people doing something together, a white cat with orange spots and a girl wearing what I had on right then.

* * *

"Oh, read my first fanfiction," he pointed excitedly.

The book he was pointing to had a picture of the girl in a fighting position holding a pinkish-red sword. In front of her was what looked like a womanly version of the Ice King stepping out of something pink? In the background it looked like they were in a bedroom and someone was frozen to a wall. The title said _Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake: Book One_.

I was about to open it when we heard a crash.

* * *

The Ice King gasped, "That must be Finn and Jake. They're the inspiration that helped me create you. Oh I can't wait for you to meet them, if only Cake was here."

There was more crashing sounds then a giant shattering of what sounded like glass; signaling their entrance. The Ice King turned towards the sound.

"Let the princess's go, Ice King," shouted a young boys voice.

"Yah, let them ladies go man," said a deep male voice.

All of the girls started to do one of ether three things. Some swooned, some shouted words of encouragement to them. Or they stayed quiet like I did. Actually I was the only quiet one.

"Ah, Finn, Jake I'm so glad to see my two best friends. There is someone here I would like you to meet."

He stepped aside so I finally had a view of the hero the girls praised so much. What I saw was a boy and his dog. The boy had on black shoes and ankle high socks. He was wearing blue shorts and a light yellow sweeter. On his head he was wearing a white hat like what I had on but instead of bunny ears they were bear ears. The little guy looked no younger than thirteen or fourteen years old. In his grasp was a green samurai sword. The dog was standing on its hind legs. He had orange fur and floppy ears with a big black nose set in the middle of his face. They both stared at me in shock.

"Fionna, meet Finn and Jake," he pointed to the boy then to the dog, "Finn, Jake, meet Fionna your counter part Finn."

They were speechless for a couple of seconds, "You mean the girl from your stupid fanfiction that you made my man listen to," the dog said in a surprised deep voice.

I was surprised that the dog could talk but what surprised me even more was the Ice King.

* * *

"My fanfiction is not stupid," he yelled angrily putting on the scariest looking face I ever seen, then he flew up.

Let me repeat myself because I don't think your reading this right if you're not shocked yet. The man. Flew... With. His. Beard. Like how a bird flaps its wings. Then he started shooting icy beams from his hands at Finn and Jake. Finn ducked, jumped, tucked and rolled. The boy was amazing with that sword, he cut through the ice like it was butter. It was funny when he made sculptors from the ice, he did a rabbit, a duckling, and a copy of his head. Jake was just as amazing, he grew ten times his original size and tried to swat the Ice King like the way you would a fly.

All of this was over whelming me so much that I had to grip the bars to keep myself from collapsing. Taking a couple of deep breaths I dug out my knife from my backpack. Slipping my arm through the bars I forced the knife into the lock. After a couple of failed attempts I finally unlocked the door. I signaled the girls over to me.

* * *

"What is it Crystal," Princess Bubblegum asked.

I swung open the door with a smirk.

"All right girl," Slime Princess congratulated as she passed me.

"Great job," Princess Bubblegum continued.

"I could of done it myself if I wanted to," Lumpy Space Princess stated.

"Thank you," said Wildberry Princess gratefully.

Raggedy Princess gave me a nod.

"Yes, thank you," Doctor Princess added.

* * *

I watched them file out of the room while Ice King was distracted. I was about to follow them out but then a stray ice bolt flashed by me and broke the icicle bars sending me flying back as well. I hit my back hard against the opposite side of the cell wall, hitting my head against it. I only passed out for a second; I know this because they were still fighting each other when I woke back up.

Getting up I grabbed a piece of cell door. When I was standing outside of the cell I saw that the Ice King's back was towards me. He was yelling at the boys saying something about defending the honor of his fanfiction character. With the icicle still in hand I walked up to the Ice King from behind. Then in a batting stance I swung the icicle bar with all my might and made contact with the back of his head, breaking the bar in half. Making a very satisfying cracking sound. Then the Ice King slumped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Looking up at the boys their faces were full of surprise and shock. The dog returned to his normal size and the boy's sword disappeared under his sleeve sweeter. Looking back down I grabbed the crown off of the ground and sat it on top of my head. Then I gave Finn and Jake a quick nod and a smile and walked out of the room whistling a tune while swinging the broken bar in a circle.


	3. My New Home: Part 3

Dear Reader,

Right now I am very tired from todays events but after the last journal entry I've decided to write down all of my adventures. So that I can look back on them and show them to my future children and also if I die young, people would know of my life before I died. So now I'm living with Finn and Jake, I have my own little room and everything.

We were riding on the back of Jake when we all escaped from the Ice King's Castle. I was fiddling with the crown on my head when I accidentally shot a beam of ice through my hand, freezing a pine tree that we passed. With a yelp I almost jumped off of Jake's back from surprise, if Finn hadn't of caught me half way down.

* * *

"Careful with that, the Ice King's powers come from his crown," informed Finn.

I quickly took off the crown with two fingers and gently tossed it to Finn, "Here, take it then, I want nothing to do with it."

He stuffed the crown into his backpack.

"So what's your name, I've never seen you around before," questioned Jake with one giant eye analyzing me.

"My name is Crystal. And the reason why you've never seen me before was because I've only left my home village today."

"Hey, are you human," asked Finn excitedly.

"Yes, I am."

"You hear that Jake, she's human like me," he said excitement bubbling over, "Hey, I'm human too!"

"I can see that but I almost thought you weren't, with the way you worked that sword of yours."

"Oh, you mean this," he pushed his sweeter sleeve up showing a looping green band around his arm, "This is my cursed grass sword."

"It's very pretty."

* * *

When we made it outside of the Ice Kingdom the princesses got off of Jake saying they could walk the rest of the way back to their kingdoms. They all agreed that the setting sun was enough light to walk home by.

"Bye! Goodbye girls! See you later," I called out.

They all said goodbye back to me in their own way except for Lumpy Space Princess. She just walked… I mean floated faster away.

"Goodbye, PB," yelled Finn.

"Yah, goodbye princesses," Jake added.

Jake shrunk to his normal size and I walked with Finn and Jake to where ever they were going.

"So are you heading towards your home village?" asked Finn.

"No way! I ran away from home for a reason," I said getting defensive.

"Wait, you ran away. Why?" questioned Finn with an eyebrow raised.

"Two reasons. One, my father said that I couldn't be an adventurer. Two, I was engaged to someone at birth and I was suppose to marry him even though I didn't love him."

"So you ran away from home only to be kidnaped by the Ice King," snickered Jake.

* * *

The boys looked each other in the eyes, and then they started laughing uncontrollably. They were laughing so hard they both collapsed to the ground rolling from side to side. Holding their guts like some alien was going to pop out of them.

* * *

I face palmed myself, "Alright, yuck it up you two. I can see the irony, but it wont change the fact that I'm homeless and that I'm a beginner adventurer."

It took a while but Finn was the first one to get control of his laughter, "Sorry Crystal. Hey, why don't you live with us, we have plenty of room."

"What," shouted Jake, sobering up quickly.

Jake stood up like lightning, grabbed Finn and walked a little ways away from me. Even though they were a couple of feet away from me I could still hear them. They were whispering like blow horns. Just to be polite though I pretended to not hear what they said. But anyways this is what they said.

* * *

_"We can't have no lady in are man cave," argued Jake._

_ "Why not, and I thought we lived in a tree," Finn asked confused._

_ "A man cave is a figure of speech. It means are tree house is are sanctum place for just us guys."_

_ "Ooooh, so why can't she stay?"_

_ He sighed, "Because we've never had a girl in the house before."_

_ "Yah we have, what about are movie nights. We have girls stay over then."_

_ "They were just visiting they always went back home. We've never had a girl living with us."_

_ "Yes we have. Remember when LSP came to are door wanting to be are secretary?"_

_ "Which was the biggest mistake of are lives."_

_ "Oh come on. She wasn't __**that**__ bad. Besides Crystal isn't LSP. She's pretty cool. Did you see how she helped us today?"_

_ "Yah," he said begrudgingly._

_ "She helped the princesses escape."_

_ "Yah, I know."_

_ "And she saved us from the Ice King," continued Finn._

_ "I know, I know, I was there," he said angrily._

_ "Soooooo?"_

_ With a defeated sigh he said, "Alright. Fine. She can come and live with us."_

* * *

"Woohoo," yelled Finn with a jump and then he ran to me, "You ready to come home with us."

"Yes I am," I said feeling just as excited.

The walk to their tree house wasn't long and on the way there Finn asked me question after question about my village and myself. While I returned the favor in asking just as much questions about the land of Ooo and everything else. I saw no harm in telling him about our species, since he was literally raised by dogs. Plus I sympathized him because for years he has thought he was the last of his kind. The only question I couldn't answer was where my village is. Because I didn't want anyone knowing where the village could be for safety reasons. I'm glad he under stood when I told him so.

Their tree house is amazing. When I over heard them saying they lived in a tree house, I thought it was going to be this little box in a old but small tree with a rope latter leading up to the floor of the box. I was pleasantly disappointed. The tree was huge with a trunk that would take twenty or thirty men hand in hand to go all the way around it. And the way the leaves grew on the tree made it seem like they were mop heads, you know when you hold a mop where the pointy end is on the ground and the mop head is in the sky. There were four mop heads, one big one and three little ones. At the base there is a small pond and a rock path leading to the front door. They had windows in the tree and little rope bridges between the main-part of the tree to the smaller ones. And I think I saw a boat up there somewhere but I couldn't tell in the diming light.

Also they have electricity. Isn't that amazing for years we've known about electricity but we didn't know how to get it or how to make it. I was so fascinated by how Jake just turned on the light with just a flick of a switch that I didn't at first notice all of the piles of gold and jewels and other fancy treasures they have when we entered the tree house.

* * *

"Whoa," I said shocked.

"What," the boys asked at once.

"Nothing it's just… I've never seen so much… treasure," I said coming out of it.

"Oh, that's okay, this is all from are adventures," Finn said nonchalantly.

"Really?"

"Yah."

Jake went up the latter, "B-MO, we're home!"

Finn followed, "And we brought a new friend!"

* * *

When I climb up I saw a kitchen, a dining area and a living room. The living room had a dark blue lounge chair and a greenish-black couch with a coffee table in front of it. Behind the couch hung up half of a torn poster of a woman. The dining area is by the kitchen and it's a red both seat with a table in front of it and a high chair at the end of the table. And the kitchen looked like a kitchen with a pipe stove, a counter top and a kitchen sink. Including a refrigerator and cabinets. It was very homey.

* * *

"B-MO Chop," shouted a cute little robotic voice.

I turned around just in time for what ever it was to hit me square in the face. Then I felt it karate chop me on the head lightly. It wouldn't of hurt so much if my head wasn't already hurting.

"Ow! Hey, that hurt!"

"B-MO, no. That's are friend," said Finn.

"Oh! I am sorry," the little guy dropped down off of me.

* * *

When I got a good look at him (B-MO actually has no gender but I'm calling it a he just for my sake) he was the cutest thing I've ever seen. For a robot. He has speakers on the inside of the side of his head. In the screen I saw two pixilated eyes and a mouth. On the front of him are little buttons for you to push and holes for you to plug things in. On his side I saw in black letters the words BMO labeled to him. And his color is a bluish-green with skinny little arms and legs of the same color.

* * *

I instantly went into baby cooing mode, "Hi little guy, my name is Crystal," I crouched down and held out my hand.

"I'll be right back," stated Finn rushing up another flight of stairs.

"Hello, I am B-MO," he said shaking my hand.

"B-MO, get over here. I want to play a video game," called Jake on the couch.

The robot giggled, "Okay, I want to show you the new game I made anyway," he said while running over to the coffee table.

Finn came up to me with a bottle in his hand, "Here pour this on your head wound," he said while unwrapping the somewhat bloody Band-Aid from my head.

I didn't argue so I unstopped the bottle, felt around for the wound then I bent forward so I didn't get what ever the stuff was on anything else. I was amazed to find that as soon as that stuff came into contact with my head I didn't feel any more pain. I felt around for the sore area but it was gone. Standing at full height I looked at the bottle in my hand in amazement.

"What is this stuff," I asked in awe giving it back to him.

"Cyclops tears," he said simply.

"Oh, okay."

"Come on, I'll take you to your new room."

* * *

I followed him up stairs that lead to a little hallway.

He pointed to one wooden door, "That's are room," then he pointed to a door a couple of feet away from it.

"That door leads to the gust room, your new room," he opened it for me.

Inside I saw a queen sized bed in the left corner of the room with one pillow and a flowery comforter on it. Beside it was a wooden nightstand with a shade-less lamp on top of it. There was a window that faced the setting sun. And I saw an open door that lead to a bathroom. Across from the bed I saw a dresser where I could put my clothes in.

"Thank you for taking me in Finn," I said gratefully then I gave him a kiss on the forehead and patted him on the head.

"N-no problem," he stuttered with a blush.

"I'm going to get settled in, can you go tell Jake thank you for me?"

"Sure thing," he said, then he left in a hurry.

I closed the door behind me. I took my clothes out of my bag and took them with me into the bathroom. After laying out what I was going to wear tomorrow on the sink I took off the stupid skirt and everything else off and took a much, needed shower. Once I was done I put on my green tank top since I didn't bring any nightclothes and ran to bed and jumped under the covers.


	4. My First Ball

Dear Humanoid,

Tonight was the best night ever! I'm physically exhausted but my head is still buzzing from tonight's party. I sang, I danced and I met a mysterious stranger. Oh, so much has happened in such a short time that I don't know where to begin. I know I should start at the beginning and all but… you know what, I'm just stalling.

* * *

I woke up this morning at the crack of dawn. Then after I put on my favorite blue jeans and black lose t-shirt I noticed I was the only one awake. So then I got the idea to make breakfast for everyone. I thought that this would be a good idea to pay back their kindness and also to get on Jake's good side. Considering the fact that the guy doesn't seem to trust me just yet and I know no better way to get to a persons heart than through their stomach. After sneaking into the kitchen I saw that the refrigerator was almost empty except for half a dozen eggs, some butter and a carton of milk. In the cabinet I saw some cereal and a couple of bowls. Seeing what I had to work with I put my hair up in a ponytail and got to work.

I set up the table with the bowls, milk, and cereal. Then I found some plates and sat them down and got an extra one out to set the eggs on. Once I found a frying pan I turned on the stove and threw a little butter in the pan. When I started to crack the eggs and scramble them I started to sing a little diddy.

_Bing, bam boom!_

_There's cooking in the room_

_Going to fry it up nice._

_So we can have a good time._

_This will taste so good_

_They're all going to swoon._

I was startled out of my silly little song by a light tapping on the window beside the stove. I saw that a white duck wearing a mail delivery hat and a carrier back was flying outside the window.

Opening the window I asked, "Hello?"

"Good morning ma'am," he said cheerfully. Then he dug around his bag with his beak and handed me a single envelope.

"Thanks?"

"Just doing my job. Have a good day now."

"Yah, you too."

Then he flew away.

"_I thought only dogs could talk,"_ I thought as I set the envelope addressed to Finn and Jake on the table.

* * *

When I just finished cooking I heard someone come down the stairs, I turned to greet them, "Good morning guys."

B-MO, Jake, and Finn came down the stairs groggily but when they saw that I made food for them they rushed to the table like it was their last meal.

"So you guys want your scrambled eggs first or do you want to make yourself cereal first?"

"Eggs please," Finn asked, raising his plate.

"I want me some eggs," Jake said.

"Me too," added B-MO.

I gave the little robot a funny look but I didn't say anything, I gave them all some eggs and sat the rest on the extra plate I laid out. Then I made myself some cereal.

"Wow, this is amazing," exclaimed Jake.

"Yah, how did you do that," added Finn.

"Do what," I asked slightly confused.

"Jake has made scrambled eggs before," Finn started.

"But I've never made them this good," finished Jake.

"Oh, well you see, my father is a terrible cook. So as soon as I was old enough to hold a frying pan I became the cook of the house," I explained.

"What about your Mom, didn't she cook for you guys," questioned Finn.

"I don't know. Dad barely talks about Mom since she died a week after my birth," I sadly informed.

The room went silent. Then Jake changed the topic, god bless his soul.

"Hey, what's this?" he said noticing the envelope.

Finn picked it up and opened it, "It's an invitation to a masquerade ball from Princess Bubblegum. And were all invited, even you Crystal."

I chocked on my cereal in surprise, "What! Why? Does it say?"

Finn inspected it closely checking the front and back, "Nope."

"Let me see that," I said snatching it from his hand.

* * *

_Dear Finn and Jake,_

_I here by invite you two to my masquerade ball in the Candy Kingdom at my castle._

_ Party starts at: Sunset_

_ Party ends at: Sunrise_

_ Masks are optional. Formal attire required._

_ From,_

_ Princess Bubblegum_

_ PS- if you see Crystal tell her she's invited too._

* * *

I read and reread it again. I looked at it front to back then I gave a sigh, "Well, you guys need to go shopping anyways since you have no food in your refrigerator."

"Oh, that's good to know but we already have fancy clothing," informed Finn.

"It's you that needs the new duds," stated Jake.

"You can come with us to the grocery store then we can take you to Choose Goose. That guy has everything," said Finn.

"Alright. Thanks."

* * *

After we finished eating and Finn got dressed we went to the grocery store. The grocery store wasn't all that interesting. It was just a bunch of foodstuff in a giant room and you take what you can buy. Now the market place was incredible, and it was huge. There were different booths for different things like enchanted shields and swords, jewelry, armor, crops, cloths, and clothing. Not all of them were enchanted but a lot of them said they were. Then we started to walk up to a booth that was sort of outside the market but still apart of it.

The booth was wooden and plain but the guy on the counter had enough color on him to make up for the booths plain look. The man was indeed a goose, a yellow one to be precise with a red-orange colored stripe around his neck. He was wearing really weird clothing. He had really puffy shorts on with a formfitting shirt around the waist and arms but it was puffy on the shoulders. His hat was puffy as well with one feather sticking out on top of it. From afar I thought he was one of those rubber chickens the venders were trying to sell until it called out to Finn and Jake.

* * *

"Finn, Jake! What will you take?" he said in a really goofy sounding voice.

"We don't need anything Choose Goose, but are friend here needs a dress," answered Jake.

"A dress! Are you wanting to impress?"

"Sure," I said cringing a little by his impossible flexibility.

He flopped behind his booth, "Does this catch your fancy?" He showed me a light blue dress, sparkling with sequences. It was a little low cut and the skirt looked like it reached just above my knees.

"Not exactly."

"No? Then have this a go," he stated while pulling out a yellow dress with white ruffles. It wasn't low cut but the neckline went all the way to the neck and it had buttons on the back going all the way up to the neckline. It was extremely puffy on the skirt.

"No thank you."

"No how? Then how about now," he pulled out a greenish-yellow dress with dark green vines and purple grapes pattering the skirt and it wasn't too puffy. There was no back to the dress and it was a little puffy on the sleeves. The neckline wasn't low cut but it also wasn't going to choke me ether. It was beautiful.

Grabbing it I asked, "Do you have some place private so I can change into it?"

"Come back here, I have a place right there," he said pointing to a black curtained area.

* * *

I raced to it, and then I double-checked it for holes and made sure it wasn't see-through. When I was sure it was safe I donned the beautiful green dress. The dress fit me perfectly. The puffy sleeves were just puffy enough to give the dress definition and it wasn't too tight. The skirt stopped right above my ankles, making it easy to move my feet. And best of all, it wasn't itchy or scratchy or drafty. To put it on you had to unbutton two buttons on the neckline and there is a zipper hidden in the folds of the skirt. So it was easy to but the dress on by myself.

* * *

I rushed out of the dressing room, "Guys I love this dress. Can we get it please?"

They didn't answer me right away they were just staring at me. I thought it was really weird.

"Does the dress not suit me," I asked unsure of myself.

"No!" they all shouted at once.

"We were just surprised by how good it looks on you," Finn explained.

"Yes, you can get it," Jake answered.

"That dress likes you," stated Choose Goose proudly.

I smiled, "Oh, you guys are too sweet."

"How much is it," Finn asked.

"It was ten gold coin pieces. But since the dress likes her I'll cut that in half and throw in a pair of flats, a mask and a matching hairpiece."

"Sold," shouted Jake slamming five gold coins on the counter dramatically.

I changed out of my new dress and back into my regular cloths.

I was so grateful to the goose that I gave him a quick hug, "Thank you for your generosity."

"Hey don't thank me. The dress likes you, if it didn't I wouldn't of sold it to you, see."

"Ooookay?" I said unsure what to make of his words.

"Good bye," we called to him as we left.

* * *

I was so excited for the ball that I was walking with a spring in my step. I was so distracted with my thoughts about the up coming events and also with keeping Finn and Jake in my line of vision while they lead, that I got knocked down by some one. I heard it before I saw it coming but I wasn't able to move out of the way soon enough. We were right outside the market place when this happened.

"Dude, watch out," I heard someone yell and then I saw a football fly overhead.

I tuned in the opposite direction to see who threw it but instead I turned just in time for someone to plow right into me. It was hard too, as soon as the guy made contact with me I felt us fly a little before we hit the ground painfully. Who ever hit me got a softer landing than I did considering I had my dress in my hands and he was on top of me. After skidding a little we kind of stayed in that position for a while getting over the shock.

* * *

"Hi," said a teenaged boys voice.

Opening my eyes I saw that I was looking into two violet orbs set into a pretty green face. The guy was smiling at me with pearly white teeth.

I smirked, "Well, that was fun. Lets do it again."

"Crystal! Are you alright?" the boys shouted in unison while Finn kicked the guy off of me.

"I'm fine. I just got ran over. It's no big deal," I assured them while I dusted myself off.

"Hey what's the big idea?! Kicking the prince of the Wildberry kingdom," exclaimed a guy running up to us. He was as tall as my waist but he sort of resembled a blue berry.

Jake scoffed, "There is no such person. There's only Wildberry Princess."

"There is to such a person. And you just kicked him. So apologize," he demanded from Finn.

* * *

I turned to look at the guy that ran me over. He looked almost human. He had green heart shaped leaves for hair and his skin looked like smooth green bark on a tree. On his head sat a small gold circlet with no jewels set into it or anything like that. It was just a metal circle. He had on fancy clothes but they looked like fancy play clothes. He was watching the fight with extreme boredom.

* * *

"Hey, if anything, he should apologize to are friend. He was the one who knocked her down," said Finn defiantly.

"Yah," Jake said backing up Finn.

* * *

I turned farther ahead to see that the football was only a couple of feet away. I was about to go get it when I saw a clocked figure snatch up the ball and started to runaway.

Without thinking I tossed the prince my dress, "Hold this I'll be right back," then I ran after the guy at full speed.

With in under a minute I was on top of the guy who was stealing the ball. Even when he saw he was being pursued and ran faster I was still able to tackle him to the ground. He tried to escape but I got on top of him.

* * *

"Please don't hurt me," he cried pathetically in a raspy voice.

"Ball," I simply stated.

"H-here," he handed me the ball.

I picked him up with one hand, turned him away from me and booted him in the butt, "Now don't do it again!"

Then I jogged back to the group. When I got back they were still fighting but the prince had his eyes on me the enter time.

"Wow, you can really hustle," he stated, surprised.

"Yep. So what's your name?" I asked a little winded, throwing him the ball.

"I am Prince Blackberry," he said in a regal tone of voice then he gave me a little bow, "But my friends call me Berry. That blueberry over there is my guard and best friend, Bloo. What's your name?"

I took my dress from him while I answered, "I'm Crystal. The boy is Finn and the dog is Jake."

"Wait, your Crystal the Human," he stood up. He was a head taller than me.

"Yep," I answered with a smile.

"Thank you so much for saving my sister," he said shaking my hand rapidly.

"Your welcome," I said still getting my hand shaken.

Backing away he said, "Sorry for knocking you down."

"Hey, that's okay. I've been hit like that before when I was playing with the village boys," I said reassuringly, "Sorry Finn kicked you."

"That's alright. He's just being a good friend."

* * *

Are friends were still fighting over who should apologize to whom first. They were close to throwing punches.

* * *

"Shouldn't we stop them?"

"Naw, leave them be for now," he said not even looking at them.

"So you're the prince of the Wildberry Kingdome?"

"Yep."

"So how come Finn and Jake never heard of you?"

"Well for starters the Ice King only steals princesses. And they don't visit are kingdom a lot and when they do visit, I'm usually somewhere else."

"You look nothing like your sister," I stated obviously.

He chuckled, "Yah, I guess being Wildberry's half brother, I would look a little different."

"Oooooh," was all I could say. Felling bad for even saying anything.

"What's the dress for?"

"Oh, you see, Princess Bubblegum is having a masquerade ball tonight and-," I was interrupter by are friends now having an all out fistfight.

"Guys! Guys! Stop it," I shouted pulling Finn and Jake away from Bloo, "We've already apologized to each other."

"You have," the three of them said in unison.

"Then why didn't you tell us sooner," demanded Jake.

I was about to answer with whatever popped into my mind, when Blackberry answered for me, " I just wanted to see how long it would take for you guys to start beating each other up over something stupid."

He gave me a mischievous smile not even looking at Finn and Jake. I raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a look that said, "Really?"

"What a jerk," huffed Finn.

Then Jake grew as large as a house while Finn picked up the groceries. Then Jake picked up both of us and put us on his back. Then Jake started to walk away.

"Goodbye," I called out before we were out of shouting range, "Maybe I'll see you later!"

* * *

You know when they called it the Candy Kingdom I didn't think the place was literally made of candy. I just thought they were famous for the candy they made or something like that. The place was huge, pink and delicious looking. Everything was made of candy, the roads, and the buildings, even the light fixtures on the street. There were walking candies everywhere as well, all heading to the big pink castle in the middle of town. I saw some that looked like marshmallows, candy cans, gumdrops, cupcakes, and even a couple of giant bananas. Guess what they're called… Candy people. Go figure.

Everybody was wearing his or her best clothes and everyone was donning a mask. Jake was wearing a black tux and it had a purple collar and white under shirt with a red bowtie. He wore a black top hat with a purple ring at its base. His mask was a regular green mask over his face. Finn was also wearing a black tux but he had a greenish blue collar with an undershirt of a lighter shade of the green color. He was wearing his usual white hat. He also was wearing a matching green bowtie with a fox mask upon his face. I was wearing the dress and my new white flats. I had my hair in a ponytail but I had my hair curled into ringlets with the new grape shaped hairpiece. My mask was a monarch butterfly wings strapped to my face.

The Ball Room was amazing. The Ball Room ceiling was up so high that I think it was at lest twenty feet high if not taller. There were streamers and candy like decorations all over the walls and ceiling. On the opposite side of the entrance I saw giant windows leading to outside balconies. To my right were chairs and tables and a long buffet filled with goodies. The rest of the room was the dance floor with a live band playing a jazzy slow song.

* * *

"I'm going to go find Lady," said Jake rushing off before we could answer.

"I'm going to go find Bubblegum," Finn said going off in a different direction.

* * *

I decided to go dance. Now it doesn't matter what type of occasion a party is. I'll always dance to the rhythm of the music. I was always told that I was a bad dancer but I didn't care. I enjoyed it too much to let what other people thought of me make me stop. I twirled, I leaped, and I slow danced with myself. Then when the music got faster I started to do on the spot jigs and fast spins and I even attempted the robot. But no matter the song I always danced until I finally got thirsty.

While I was drinking my fruit punch I noticed that the band had a microphone standing ready for anyone to use on the stage. I didn't really care to sing or anything but when the band started to play the instrumental song of _Somebody To Love_, I immediately rushed to the stage. Not being able to resist the song since I know the lyrics.

* * *

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Each morning I get up I die a little_

_Can barely stand on my feet_

Then a girl with raven-black hair wearing a red frilly dress and no mask came flying onto the stage and began singing back up for me. She had a blood red ax that looked like a bass.

_Take a look in the mirror and cry_

_Lord what you're doing to me_

_I have spent all my years in believing you_

_But I just can't get no relief,_

_Lord!_

_Somebody, somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_I work hard every day of my life_

_I work till I ache my bones_

_At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -_

_I get down on my knees_

_And I start to pray_

_Till the tears run down from my eyes_

_Lord - somebody - somebody_

_Can anybody find me - somebody to love?_

_(He works hard)_

_Everyday - I try and I try and I try -_

_But everybody wants to put me down_

_They say I'm goin' crazy_

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_

_Got no common sense_

_I got nobody left to believe_

_Yeah - yeah yeah yeah_

Then the girl started doing the guitar solo. She was amazingly good.

_Oh Lord_

_Somebody - somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm_

_I just keep losing my beat_

_I'm ok, I'm alright_

_Ain't gonna face no defeat_

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_

_Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

* * *

When we were done everybody cheered. And the girl that flouted down to the stage gave me a high five.

"Not bad kid. You have nice pipes, but you have a long way to go," she said.

"Thanks," I answered noticing her sharp teeth and two holes in her neck.

* * *

After jumping off of the stage everybody went back to their own respected conversations. I was just about to get some more punch when I accidentally ran into someone. It was a guy and he was a head taller than me. He wore a normal looking black tux with no tie of any sort. His shirt was actually unbuttoned a little bit. For a mask all he had was a piece of black cloth that hid all of his hair and covered half of his green face.

* * *

"Oh, sorry sir. I didn't mean to run into you."

"Actually I've been searching for you milady," he bowed.

"Mysterious man, say what now?"

"Will you dance with me," he asked gabbing my hand and still bowed.

"Sure?" I said not knowing how to react.

That's when a slow song started.

"What wonderful timing," he said leading me to the dance floor.

* * *

First he slowly spun me around then he brought me in close to him. His arms were around my waist and my head and hands were on his chest. The whole time I was panicking on the inside wondering what just happened. I was also wondering if I had my hands should stay where they were or if they go around his neck. I didn't know since I've never really slow danced with anyone like that before.

* * *

He must have noticed how stiff I was because he then playfully said into my hair, "Relax, I wont bite."

He was trying to be funny but the guy wasn't helping his case with me. When he noticed that I still wasn't relaxing he lifted my head to make eye contact with me and said, " You know, you have the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen."

That succeeded in making me blush lightly. But not in helping me relax, it was sweet that the guy was trying though.

Sighing a little he stated, "Beautiful night isn't it?"

"Yes it is," I agreed, "Especially the full moon," I said looking through the windows.

"So have you been here before," he asked realizing that small talk was relaxing me.

"Nope, this is my first party here. I've been having loads of fun though. How about you, is this your first time?"

"No, I've been to plenty of parties. They're all pretty much as boring as this one."

"Awe, how sad," I said playfully.

That's when the music ended.

"Well, it was nice dancing with you," I said leaving.

"Wait," he said smoothly, "May I have this next dance with you?"

For a long time I just gave him a funny look, "You know, if you want to dance with me all night. You could just ask that instead."

He walked up to me with a smile, "Will you dance with me all night?"

"Sure," I said with a smile, grabbing his hand.

* * *

All night we danced and we talked about random things. Sometimes we slow danced and other times he would surprise me with knowing the tango and other fast partner dances. When we weren't dancing we were outside on the balcony taking in the nighttime view. Talking about everything and nothing in particular. It was midnight when he had to go.

* * *

"I have to go," he said looking at someone behind me.

"Alright, well it was fun being with you," I said happily but I felt sad he had to go.

Smiling he cupped my face, "I had fun being with you as well," then he lightly kissed me on the lips. Then he left in a rush.

"Hey Crystal, who was that," Finn asked coming up from behind me.

"No idea," I said dreamily, "I never got his name."

"Well, anyways, we're going home and PB would like to say goodbye to all of us."

Snapping out of it I said, " Alright, lets go then."

We said are goodbyes to Princess Bubblegum and to Jake. He said he wanted to stay with Lady tonight. So only Finn and I walked home. I wonder If I'll see that guy again?


	5. Spiders

Dear Fellow Adventurer,

Alright, after today's events my head is finally cleared of my mushy-romantic mode. And now that I'm thinking a lot more clearly, I'm going to tell you what I think in a logical point of thinking.

Did the mysterious guy at the ball make me feel extremely happy? Yes, he did. Do I have a crush on the man? Yes, a big ol' crush. Did I dream about his deep violet eyes as we danced the night away? Yes. Do I want to see him again? Again yes.

But in reality I know next to nothing about the guy except the random things we talked about. I don't even know his name. The guy could be a creep for all I know, but that's what made him so appealing because he could also be "The One" for me. I could very well likely never see him again as well because I never saw his face. So I can't just go around looking for the same stature of the man. But a girl can still hope and until I fall in love with someone else, the mystery guy will always have a special place in my heart.

Okay enough of this you're probably only here for the action. (wink)

* * *

I woke up this morning to the sound of yelling.

"Alright, alright! Take it already!" I heard Jake yell.

"Thanks guys. Hey is Fionna and Cake here," questioned the Ice King.

"No, Fionna and Cake aren't here, Ice King," Finn yelled in a polite but firm tone of voice.

"Now go home Ice King," demanded Jake firmly.

"Oh alright. But if you guys do see them head them my way, I want their autographs. Bye, see you next time," he called out from a distance. When I didn't hear anything else I went down stairs to see what happened.

"Hey guys, what was the Ice King doing here?"

"He came for his crown," Jake stated flatly.

"You guys didn't give it to him right," I asked hoping it was a no.

"Yah, we gave it to him," informed Finn nonchalantly.

"What! Why!"

"Because he won't stop bothering us unless we do," Jake said with a frown.

"Besides today's your special day," Finn said excitedly.

"Why," I asked wondering what I forgot.

"You're wanting to be an adventurer right," questioned Jake smiling now.

"Yyyyeeeessss," I said not knowing where they were going with this.

"Well today. We're taking you-," Jake started.

"-To your first dungeon!" Finn finished with a lot of enthusiasm.

"No way," I said excitedly, "Let me go get changed."

* * *

I raced back up stairs. Then I put on the form fitting blue shirt and my blue jeans. Then I put my hair up in a messy ponytail. Then I quickly got my backpack that was already packed for any adventures. And strapped my knife to my hip.

* * *

"You know what time it is," Jake asked me with an impish smile when I came back down.  
I turned to the clock on the kitchen wall, "Ten thirty?"

"Adventure Time!" the boys yelled simultaneously while jumping in the air and high fiving.

I smirked, "Of course."

* * *

We walked to a very thinned out forest with a lot of rocks and patches of undergrowth. When we finally stopped walking they told me that we had to find a dungeon first. They said that to find a dungeon you had to find some sort of hidden lever or button to activate the hidden door to the dungeon. They informed me that the hidden switch could be anything. So we started searching the area, pulling on branches, jumping on stones, looking under bushes. We were at it for a while and my mind was starting to wander to a certain someone and distracted with my own thoughts I leaned against one of the trees. But then I felt myself keep leaning and leaning until I just landed on my back with a thump and then a loud yelp.

* * *

I heard the boys rush over to me, "What is it-Whoa!"

I sat up from their sudden exclamation. I was shaded everywhere but my legs and behind me I saw stairs leading down into a dark hole. When I looked at the boys they looked like they were standing in front of a see through black curtain.

"Chrystal, where did the rest of you go," called out Jake.

"What are you talking about I'm right here," I said standing up.

Finn cautiously came up to me and stuck a hand into my face.

"Hey!" I complained then slapped his hand away from me.

He jumped back in surprised. Then he began to smile, "Great job Crystal. You found a dungeon entrance," he said while coming into the shade with me.

"Hey! Wait for me," called out Jake in surprise, running towards us.

When Jake came into the shade it got a little too crowded so he shrank down so he could perch on Finn's shoulder. Then Finn got out his flashlight from his backpack and began to lead us down the stairs into the dark hole.

* * *

While we were walking down the stairs I didn't think that the dungeon was that bad at first. It was dark, a little bit cool, and it had a lot of cobwebs but it was okay. When we reached the end of the stairs we came upon a big room with a lot of giant spider webs and in the spider webs I saw human skeletons in them, among other things. It was freaky but also kind of cool. In front of us was this huge door, on it there was a carving of a black widow, the red hourglass on its back made from rubies. When we tried to open it we discovered that it was locked.

* * *

"Don't worry guys I got this," said Jake confidently while shape shifting his hand, "Key hand!"

After unlocking the door Jake hopped off of Finn and returned to his normal size. Then we all pushed the door, but it still wouldn't open.

"Maybe we need to find another keyhole," suggested Finn, "It could be hidden."

"Your probably right Finn," Jake agreed. They left the door to look around the room

Before I went to help them find another keyhole I wanted to try something. I felt for a handle then I pulled on the door. It opened smooth and easily.

"Hey guys, I got the door open," I called out with laughter in my voice.

They rushed over to me, "How did you do that," Jake asked.

"We had to pull the door open not push it guys," I said with a smile.

"Oh," they both said looking a bit sheepish in the dark.

"Well come on, lets go," Finn said eagerly leading the way again.

Jake wrapped an arm around us both like you would tie a rope around someone so that they didn't get lost.

"What's this for," Finn asked.

"It's way to dark down here man, you have the only light right now so I don't want us getting separated in this dark," Jake said reasonably.

"Good I idea Jake," Finn said.

* * *

Moving on we entered a giant cavern; we saw stalactites and stalagmites that were fused together looking like pillars. The ceiling was unimaginably high covered with cobwebs. We saw chests and piles of jewels here and there on the ground. And we saw even more spider webs with more skeletons in them and treasure. There was this one spider web that stood out from the rest. It was in the middle of these two huge pillars in the middle of the cavern. It had a strange sword at its middle. Suddenly I heard the sound of a million tinny feet crawling on stone behind us.

* * *

I whipped around behind us straining to see in the dark, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Finn asked.

"Yah, I heard it too," Jake confirmed.

More crawling scratching sounds.

"Now I heard that," Finn said getting out his sword. I followed his example and took out my knife.

Then we heard a woman's maniacal laughter, "Welcome to my home gentlemen. And I see you brought me an offering."

* * *

We heard the scratching sounds again and then one at a time torches were lighting themselves. Finn turned off his flashlight. We looked around searching for the owner of the voice. Then for some reason I had the irresistible urge to look behind me. I saw a black widow half the size of the schoolhouse back at the village hanging upside down from a piece of its web. In horror I shoved Jake to turn around, when he turned around he shoved Finn in turn. It lifted its head up and we saw eight giant eyes staring into our souls. It's mandibles clicking into each other. Jake and I screamed in terror while Finn puffed out his chest.

* * *

"Which one of you boys plan on being my mate," she said in a smooth silky voice.

I saw Finn puzzle over that question, " How can I say that you're absolutely disgusting and that we would never want to mate with you without hurting your feelings," he asked her curiously.

"Finn!" I slapped him upside the head.

The monster screamed.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for," he asked.

"For being stupid!"

The spider jumped down, "My children, attack!"

We heard the scratching sound again and then we saw spiders the size of Jake crawling at us or coming down from the ceiling.

"You guys get the babies, I'll get the mom," Finn instructed us before running to the giant spider.

* * *

Jake grew as big as the mother and started smashing the babies with every part of his body. I had it a little bit more difficult, I was inexperienced and I didn't have a cool cursed sword or any magic abilities to help me. But I fought with all my might. Using what I learned from playing football and fighting with the boys back home. I slashed and cut with my puny knife at these little monsters aiming for their eyes, legs and abdomens.

Avoiding their poisonous bites and the webs they tried throwing at me, that they made. Out of the corner of one eye, I saw Finn was having trouble getting at the monster black widow, barely avoiding her feet that were trying to crush him. Out of the corner of my other eye, I saw the babies were over whelming Jake and they had a spider web on top of him. I ran over to him hopping, dodging, slashing, and kicking the baby spiders as I went.

* * *

When I finally reached him I started the process all over again, "Jake! Grab on to me and shrink yourself down!"

He didn't hesitate for a second. He shrank down to his normal size and got on top of my shoulders. Then he turned his hands into large maces and started smashing every creepy crawly he saw. I noticed that we were by the giant spider web with the sword in the middle. I noticed that the spiders were avoiding it like the plague. I raced towards it but when I got there I couldn't reach the web to climb up it.

"Jake help me get the sword," I said to him in a rush.

He looked up and he grew two extra limbs and stretched them up towards it.

When I had the sword in my hands he said, "We got to help Finn!"

I nodded in agreement, then with a battle cry we charged towards Finn and the monster.

* * *

When we reached him, he was successful in cutting off one of the monsters legs. But now he had to dodge the babies as well as the mother's giant feet. We made it to him just in time before a baby spider snuck up from behind him to surprise attack him. Jake jumped off of me and smashed the creeper with a giant foot. Finn didn't even look but I could tell by the smile on his face that he knew that there was something behind him and that his brother got it for him. Jake and I made a perimeter around Finn and the black widow. With the sword I had twice the cutting power. In my left hand I held the knife and in my right, the sword. I saw that when the sword cut the spiders even the tinniest cut made them screech out in pain then killed them.

* * *

Finn must have seen this because in the mist of his battle he called out to me, "Crystal, the sword's the key to killing the mother spider! You have to kill her!"

"Are you sure you want me to have the honor! You said you had her!"  
"It's all right, I got to cut off three of her legs!" he called back.

"Jake!" he turned to me, "Throw me at her belly!"

* * *

Jake grabbed me while Finn kept distracting the giant black widow. When we were under her Jake turned himself into a slingshot and shot me at her abdomen at full speed. I squeezed my eyes shut and pointed the sword strait up. Then I felt myself ram into her sword first. I heard a muffled scream then I felt an explosion, then I felt myself fall with a splat. I stood up and cleaned my eyes of what ever was on me. When I did I saw that I was covered head to toe with green slime, as well as the room and my friends. Thankfully not all of the torches were doused by the slime. All that was left of the mother spider was a couple of giant legs.

* * *

"Woohoo, that was great," Finn cheered.

"Yah, way to go Crystal," Jake clapped.

"What happened to the babies," I called out while walking to them.

"Oh, as soon as I slingshot you into the mother all of the babies keeled over," answered Jake.

"Well that's great."

"Come on guys lets get some of this treasure and get out of here," Finn smiled through the slime.

"Yah, I'm with you, I want to get home and take a shower," I slid the sword into my backpack.

* * *

When we finally got back and we cleaned are selves up I was finally able to better analyze the sword. It's a wide double-edged sword with a point. It's light and small but it's strong. The handle has a cover thing on it and it's incrusted with tinny rubies and diamonds on the outside of it. The actual handle that you grasp was wrapped in leather. On the inside of the incrusted handle cover I saw something engraved into it.

* * *

"Hey guys there's something written on the sword."

"What does it say," Finn asked eagerly.

"Poison Fire."

"Cool, your sword has a title," Jake said proudly.

"We can nick name it the PF sword," suggested Finn excitedly.

"You know what, I like that."


	6. Meeting the Queen

Dear Random Person,

Today I met a famous singer she's great. She can play a bass, she can sing with such a beautiful voice, and she's got a strange since of humor. Did I also mention that she's a vampire?

* * *

I was in the front yard this morning practicing with my new sword when I saw Finn and Jake coming out of the house. Finn was holding a balloon and Jake was carrying an old violin case. They walked up to me while I was still practicing.

"Hey, Crystal, you want to come with us," asked Finn.

"Where are you guys going," I questioned while wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"We're going to go visit are friend Marceline. We're going to have a jam session with her today," Jake answered with a smile.

"A jam session? Never been to one of those before."

"Sooooo?" Finn asked expectantly.

"Give me a couple of minutes to freshen myself up. I want to make a good first impression on her," I said heading into the house.

* * *

The walk to her house wasn't too far away. While we walked they told me about how they met and the adventures they had with her. I thought it was funny that Jake was scared of her for a long while. I didn't understand why just yet but she seemed mischievously fun to me.

Her house was in a cave. Which made since considering she's a vampire and all. It surprised me how ever that there was an actual house inside the cave. It was cute. It's a purple two-story house with fake green grass around the front of it with a white picket fence surrounding the front half of the house. In the back I saw that she has a large wooden patio with a basketball hoop screwed onto her house just above a large bay window. There is a three-step staircase leading to her front door and a window by the door.

* * *

"Don't you guys ever worry that she'll suck the blood out of you," I asked with an eyebrow lift.

"Naw, not at all."

"Oh, yah!"

They answered at the same time. Finns answer was more relaxed and Jakes was more nervous and enthusiastic.

"She's able to suck the red out of different things so she doesn't have to drink blood," informed Finn.

"Oh, cool! I've got to see how that works," I said while we were standing at her front door.

Jake knocked on the door, "Marcy, it Finn and Jake," called out Finn while we let are selves in.

* * *

The living room had pink walls and one ceiling light on the ceiling. To my left I saw a red recliner chair by an old radio. To my right was a matching red couch with some sort of beheaded horned monster head above it. Beside the couch I saw a lamp on a small table. And there were various pictures hanging on the walls. On the other side of the room I saw a closed door leading to the kitchen with an open hole in the wall with a counter in it with two tall stools sitting under the counter. Beside the door I saw a ladder leading up to the second floor with a couple of amps sitting beside the ladder.

* * *

"Marceline are you home," called out Jake all most nervously.

"Guys, maybe we should leave if she's not home," I suggested.

* * *

Then I felt a light tapping on my shoulder. I turned around to be face to face with a giant bat faced woman. She loudly hissed at me showing me her pointy fangs and sharp claw like hands. I jumped back with a self-stifled scream and in the process I lost my balance and fell on my butt. I clutched the area where my heart would be and just stared at the thing in horror.

The bat lady started laughing heartily as soon as I fell down, "You should see the look on your face!"

Her face changed to a normal human looking kind of face. She was wearing a grey undershirt, dark blue skinny jeans and brownish-red boots. She was the girl that sang with me at the ball. Then I heard Finn and Jake join in with her laughter. Finn laughed just as hard as the vampire girl while Jake's laugh sounded a bit more nervous. I turned around to see that he was hiding a little bit behind Finn. My heart started to calm down and so I joined in with their laughter.

* * *

She helped me back on my feet and introduced herself, "Marceline, The Vampire Queen."

"Crystal The Human. Long time no see."

"Yah, it's been awhile."

"Wait! You guys know each other," Jake asked shocked.

"It's not that we know each other per se, Jake," I started.

"We just got acquainted with each other at the ball last week," finished Marceline.

"Yah, I had no idea you're a famous singer. Though I should have known with how good you sang and played that bass of yours."

"Mhe, after a couple hundred of years of practice you're bound to be as good as me or so," she said obviously proud of herself.

"Well come on guys, let's get this jam session started," stated Finn excitedly while letting out the air from his balloon.

"You brought a balloon," questioned Marceline.

"Yah, I brought a balloon last time we tried to have a jam session. But then we tried to hid from you because we were in your house and everything," he started rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and he was blushing a little. Jake was looking just as guilty.

She just smirked at them, "Alright then let me just go get my bass from my room.

* * *

I didn't get why they needed instruments to make jam so while Marceline was in her room, I went to the kitchen and looked around her frig. Inside I saw a huge bowl of strawberries. Perfect for making jelly.

* * *

"Crystal?" I heard Marceline question, "What are you doing with my strawberries?"

I sat them down on the counter, "So we can make jam. This is a jam session after all. What are you guys doing with those instruments?"

"Didn't you guys explain to her about what a jam session is," she asked the boys ignoring my question.

"We didn't think we had to," answered Finn.

Jake stretched on over to me at the counter, "A jam session isn't about making jelly, Crystal. It's when a group of people get together to create music and songs," explained Jake.

I felt myself blush, "O-oh," was all I could say.

* * *

You see, back at home we have music and stuff like that. But we never called it a jam session before so we really never called it anything but music. So when they called it a jam session I thought it was going to be some extreme jelly making game or something along those lines.

Marceline floated over and grabbed a strawberry. She sank one fang into it and made a slurping sound. All of the color started draining out of the strawberry from the bottom working its way up. When she finished she held a perfectly white strawberry in her hand.

* * *

"Hey, don't worry about it kid. Everybody have misunderstandings every once in a while."

"Why don't you take a set Crystal? Well show you what we do," Finn politely suggested.

* * *

The couch was like a rock. Even though it looked like a fluffy squishy place to sit. But I didn't mind it so much I was more interested in watching what they were doing. Marceline plugged in her bass it to the amps, Jake took out his violin and retuned it a bit, and Finn blew up his balloon. Then they all started playing with their instruments at the same time. They sounded horrible, Marceline was playing a rock and roll kind of beat while Jake was more classical, Finn was squeaking up a storm with that balloon of his. I restrained myself from holding my ears so I didn't offend them but I soon didn't have to because they were starting to harmonize.

* * *

Finn seemed to be keeping the time, while Marceline and Jake started evening out each other with their music. It was quit beautiful and I started to hum along with the music and swayed a little bit. It was fun.

"Hey, Crystal, sing for us," Marceline asked.

"Yah, sing for us," the boys choired.

"Oh, no I can't sing."

"Of course you can, you sang at the ball," Marceline stated.

"I know that, but I can't just make up something on the spot. I knew that song."

"If you're worried that we'll make fun of you we won't," Jake assured me.

"Besides we once made a song about Marcy's Dad eating her fries," Finn informed.

I raised an eyebrow at that. A song about fries sounded weird but I guess music is music. So I closed my eyes and thought about some things.

* * *

_Oh, I don't know you_

_And you don't know me_

_But we spent the night together_

_In perfect harmony_

"Yah, that's it," they all cheered boosting my confidence.

_Oh, that wonderful feeling_

_I've never felt it before_

_But now I gotta have it_

_Please give me more_

_At first I was confused_

_And a little frighten_

_But you calmed my nerves_

_With gentle guidance_

_We danced all through the night_

_But then you had to go_

_I didn't want you to leave_

_So you made me glow_

_I watched you disappear_

_Blending through the crowd_

_Goodbye, Farewell_

_I'll see you around_

* * *

When I stopped singing I saw that the boys were so moved by my song that they had tears in their eyes. Marceline was just smiling really big at me. I think she knew whom I was singing about. But she didn't say anything. They all clapped saying that I did great for my first time. So the rest of the day we sang and played music having the time of are lives.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I wrote that song. And it was my first try so be kind to me when you comment on it.


	7. Strange Day

Dear No One,

Today was a very weird day for me. I got to go on my first mission but it was the strangest first mission I ever got. But it was also how I got my self a new friend so I guess it wasn't that bad.

* * *

"Oh, come on!" I shouted at B-MO.

"It's O.K., this time you lived longer," B-MO giggled.

"This video what's it thing is stupid," I said slamming the controller on the ground.

"You just need practice," B-MO encouraged me.

"Yah, well you make it too hard," I said getting up from the couch.

"Ah! Oh no!" B-MO called out playfully while giggling the whole time. Then he ran off.

"Oh, no you don't," I just as playfully called out and started chasing him down.

* * *

You see every time I get tired of losing to one of B-MO's games we have this habit of playing hide and chase. B-MO would try to find a place to hide while I chased him down. We didn't get far into the game when I heard a panicked knocking on the front door.

* * *

"I got it! Nobody move!" I called to the boys. Then I rushed down stairs.

When I opened the door I was surprised to see the Prince of the Wildberry Kingdom was here.

"Hi. I need-" he started to say.

"I'll be right back," then I slammed the door in his face.

When I was back up stairs I told the boys, "Finn, Jake, the Prince of the Wildberry Kingdom needs your help!"

"He does!?" Finn called from his room.

"He never needed are help before," Jake said from the kitchen.

"What does he need help with?" Finn asked now in the living room.

"I don't know, I interrupted him before he could finish a sentence.

"Well, lets go find out then," Jake, stated going down the ladder.

"I need Crystals help," he said to the boys.

"What!" we all said at the same time.

Finn and Jake gave me a dirty look and I gave them a sheepish smile.

"So you don't need us at all," Finn clarified.

"She's the only one who can do this mission I need her for," he stated urgently.

"Really, what's my mission," I asked excitedly.

"I can't tell you here, it's supper hush, hush, I'll tell you on the way over to the Wildberry Kingdom," Prince Blackberry said leaning in a little.

"Well, good luck Crystal," Jake said going back up the ladder.

"I'm happy for you, Crystal. You finally get your first mission," Finn congratulated me.

* * *

Before any more words were exchanged I rushed to my room and got my things. I was so excited because every time someone came to the house they were usually here asking for Finn and Jake. And my first mission was a secret mission too. So after I gathered everything, in my excitement I gave B-MO, Jake, and Finn all goodbye kisses on the forehead. Then I walked out of the house but before I got very far I called out to them.

* * *

"Goodbye!" then I waved really hard to the house.

"So what's your relationship with Finn," he asked not looking at me.

"He's like the kid brother I never had, Jake's like the lazy older brother I never had, and B-MO is like the cute little brother I never had. I love them all like family," I answered him without suspicion.

"Oh, that's good."

"Why do you ask," I asked him now suspicious.

"You'll under stand once we get on my ladybug," then he put two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

"A ladybug, isn't it a little bit too small to-" a loud buzzing sound interrupted me.

* * *

Looking up I saw a large dark spot lower down to us. It was so big it cast a shadow on us as it flew lower and lower. When it landed it was a giant ladybug a quarter of the size of the tree house. It turned around to face us. The ladybug looked like a ladybug but it had bows in its antennae, large round green human like eyes and a human like mouth with lips and teeth.

* * *

"Hey girl," Prince Blackberry went up to it and affectionately hugged her face.

It purred in a way using its wings to make the sound.

"You see her," he pointed to me, "She's going to help me, so be nice."

She seemed to glare at me but then reluctantly nodded to the prince.

"That's my girl," he cooed to the ladybug, "Then he climbed on top of her head.

"Can't we just walk to the Wildberry Kingdom," I asked reluctant to get on the ladybug.

"No it would take all day to get there. Besides it's faster to fly," he said holding a hand out to me.

* * *

I took a deep breath. In my mind I was telling myself that it would be all right. I wasn't being forced on it and I'll have my mission to distract me from how high we are. So, sort of reluctantly I took his hand and got on the head of the ladybug. When the ladybug took flight I stared heavily at black head of the ladybug and clutched my hands tightly. Luckily the prince didn't notice my fright.

* * *

"I need you to be my fake girlfriend," he said in a rush.

"SAY WHAT!"

"That's the mission. I need you to be my fake girlfriend for the day to get rid of this girl that's been bugging me for the past couple of weeks," he said completely serious yet blushing lightly.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why ask me? Why not one of the Princess's?" I asked absolutely shocked that I was being asked this.

"Because either I don't like the princess or they don't like me and would never want to help. Or they are my friends and would help but they are all buzzy with their royal duties today."

"How in the world did you get into this mess?"

"It's not my fault. She's a visiting princess from the Cloud Kingdom. And ever since she laid eyes on me all she ever did was tackle me and pronounce her love for me."

"Awe, how sweet."

"No! Not sweet! It's annoying! I always have to do what she wants and I can't have a moment alone. Or play with my friends."

"Prince Blackberry-"

"Please call me Berry," he interrupted.

"Berry, why not just talk to her and tell her how you feel."

"You think I haven't tried that already. She just won't listen," he said defeated.

I pondered for a moment, "Wow, you really are in a pickle. So your plan is to scare her off with an imaginary girlfriend huh?"

"Well I actually got so tired of her that I just shouted at her that I couldn't be her boyfriend because I already have a girlfriend. And then she wanted proof that I had a girlfriend and wanted to have tea with me and her and my "girlfriend"," he said putting air quotations on the word girlfriend.

"Berry your just digging yourself a deeper hole," I said shaking my head at him.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please help me out. I'll be your best friend forever if you do this for me," he begged.

"Listen here princey, I will help you but not because you said you would be my friend. You have to earn friendship not use it to bribe people," I said ticked off by him.

* * *

The ladybug landed outside the Wildberry Kingdom. As far as I could tell the kingdom looked like a giant bush with a bunch of vines and such foliage. And in the middle I saw a giant vine like tree sticking out of the place. I thought it was pretty to look at. Getting off of the ladybug I turned to it.

"Thank you for the ride here," I thanked her politely.

For a long time she just gave me the stink eye. But then she came up to me and rubbed her head against me. I rubber her head back with my hands.

"Well, what do you know," Berry said mystified.

"What?" I asked curiously.

He chuckled, "She likes you."

"Oooooh, Berrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy!" I heard a slightly annoying woman's voice call out. Berry paled noticeably.

Then boom a girl in a white puffy dress tackled him. She hit the poor guy so hard he almost toppled over. She had her arms around his waist and she hid her face in his back. It looked like she was squeezing him a little bit too hard.

"Oh, Berry. Where did you go, I looked all over for you," she cooed.

I was having the church giggles and was trying really hard not to make a sound.

Berry looked over to me and mouthed, "Help me."

That stopped my giggles real quick and got my mind set into mission mode.

"Alright let go of him already," I said gruffly while separating them.

"Who are you," she said sassily.

* * *

She looked human. She had brown ringlet curls, blue eyes, and she was a head shorter then myself. Her dress as I looked closer at it, looked like it was made of clouds.

* * *

"This is my girlfriend," Berry answered for me putting an arm around my shoulders, "Crystal, this is Agatha. Agatha, this is Crystal."

For a second I thought I saw her eyes turn black but then it was gone as soon as I saw it, "Oh, so this is your girlfriend. For a second there I thought I was going to have a real competitor for your love, Darling."

My eyebrow twitched, "What do you mean?" asked Berry confused.

"Well look at her. She's wearing raggedy jeans and a T-shirt. Something a real girl would never ware. Her hair is a mess, and she's carrying a sword. She's more like a man than a woman," she said confidently.

* * *

_Then I took her by the collar of her dress and lifted her in the air with one hand. I walk us over to the nearest cliff and dangled her over it. She screamed and panicked but I didn't care then I dropped her over the edge. After a couple of minutes I heard a satisfying crunch._

* * *

"I bet she's not even your real girlfriend," Agatha said even more confidently.

"Yes she is," Berry said defiantly.

"Then let me see you two kiss."

This brought me out of my murderous daydream.

"What!" we both said shocked.

"Kiss. Each. Other," she said smugly.

* * *

This is what went through my head in a split second. My job was to be his girlfriend and get her off of his back. That meant doing girlfriend/boyfriend things. And that meant kissing. I didn't want to kiss him but it was my mission to get her to leave him alone. And if kissing him was one step closer to get her to leave him alone then fine.

I turned to him with determination. I had to make the kiss look good even though I've never kissed a guy before. And I stuffed all my feelings down that were screaming at me not to do it because I was totally against this. Berry was in the middle of making an excuse when I took his head into my hands. I saw in his eyes shock when he met my determined brown eyes. Then I closed my eyes and went in for the kiss. For ten seconds I counted, I didn't just hold my lips against his I moved them around making little smacking sounds every once in a while. And when the ten seconds were finished I took his lower lip with my teeth a little and pulled lightly on his lip as we separated. When I fully pulled back and my eyes were open I saw that Berry's eyes were still open and they were glazed a little bit and shining.

* * *

I turned to Agatha with a smile as I locked arms with Berry, "Now on are way here my boyfriend said that you were going to prepare tea for us."

She just looked at me with shock then I saw her eyes turn black again for just a second then said in a shaky voice, "I'll go make some."

* * *

I watched her turn and walk away. As soon as she was out of sight I let go of Berry and collapsed to the ground groaning while covering my face with my hands. Emotionally exhausted from just kissing him. What in the world did _**I**_ get myself into? I sat up and uncovered my face to look at Berry. He was still looking at me with glazed over and shining eyes, he was blushing a dark green, and his mouth was trembling a little. I raised an eyebrow at him then I got up from the floor then slapped him as hard as I could. That brought him back to his senses real fast.

* * *

"Ow! What the heck!" he grabbed his cheek.

I sighed, "I feel so much better now."

"Hey, where's Agatha?"

"Oh, she went to go make tea. We better go now so we can get this over with."

He nodded still sort of blushing from that hit to the face I gave him.

* * *

The area where we had tea was very pretty. We were behind the tall vine like tree, which I'm assuming is the castle, in a clearing. Tall hedges that were covered with flowers and vines giving the green places more variety of colors surrounded us. We were siting under a white wooden gazebo and in the middle of it there was a light pink table with three matching pink chairs. They had flower patterns etched into them. Berry and I were already sitting at the table when Agatha was serving tea for us.

* * *

She was smiling but I sensed her malice towards me, "So how long have you two been dating?"

"Two years," Berry answered hastily while I stayed quiet.

"Wow, two years," she said in fake awe, as she handed us are tea.

I looked at the tea with suspicion, "Yes, two years. We're nearly to are third year as a couple together."

She gasped, "So your third anniversary is coming when is it?"

"Next month," Berry said a lot more calmly.

"Well congratulations," she said with fake enthusiasm.

* * *

For the rest of the hour she kept asking us questions. I could tell that she was searching for one of us to mess up. And I also noticed and every time I faked drinking my tea she would get an evil look in her eye that said any minute now. So finally I just went with my gut and faked having some sort of pains.

* * *

"Ugh," I groaned, "I don't feel so good."

I leaned into Berry.

"What's wrong?" Berry asked concerned.

"I don't know, I just hurt," I said clutching my stomach.

"Does your stomach hurt," Agatha asked tactically.

"Yah."

"Does your head hurt," she asked.

"Yah," I groaned.

"Does it feel like your burning?"

"Yes, why are you asking me this," I said losing my patients with her through my acting.

"Here have some more tea, that'll make you feel better," she said handing me my refilled teacup.

I took a huge amount in my mouth and got some on my chin so I had an excuse to wipe my mouth. Then I spat the tea into the cloth napkin and pretended to swallow.

"Thank you," then I made myself look like I was going to faint.

* * *

I fell over sideways away from Berry. I made my breathing shallow and I slowed my beating heart. I relaxed my enter body and didn't move. I played dead like my father did when a grizzle bear crossed his path when we went hunting.

* * *

"Crystal!" called out Berry panicked.

I felt him move the chairs away from me and sit by my side.

"Crystal, what's wrong! Wake up," I felt him cradle my head in his lap.

I heard maniacal laughter, "It's about time. Now you're mine, all mine."  
"You did this to her," he said getting up with anger in his voice.

"Oh don't look at me like that," she said smoothly, "You and I are just meant to be."

"No! I don't love you! I never will!" he shouted at her.

She just laughed maniacally again, "Oh, you'll learn to love me."

* * *

That's when I got up drawing my sword and jumped in between them in a fluid motion. I pointed my sword in front of her at her chest.

* * *

"That's it! I'm tired of people like you," I declared angrily.

"Your alive," they both exclaimed, one happily one angrily.

"But how," Agatha asked infuriated.

"Easy, I didn't drink any of the tea."

* * *

She answered me with a terrible deep womanly scream. And her eyes turned as black as night and stayed that way.

"You can't have him he's mine, all mine," she yelled at me in that deep woman voice.

Then I heard snapping and popping and tearing as we watched her do some weird body jerks and watched her grow bigger and bigger.

* * *

"Go, go, go, go!" I urgently pulled at Berry to run away.

* * *

When we were at the other side of the clearing we saw that Agatha grew to be more than half as big as the Wildberry Kingdom castle. Her clothes now looked more like a loincloth and a strapless bikini top. And she became hairier with a monobrow and hairy arms and legs. She had an over bight as well. Over all she looked like a giant caveman.

* * *

"Oh. My. Glob. She's a cloud giant," Berry exclaimed in horror.

"A what!"

"A cloud giant. They only come down from the Cloud Kingdom if they can't find a mate up there. And when they do they never let go of who they choose," he informed me.

"Fantastic," I said sarcastically.

* * *

She turned to us sharply then started running at us. I was getting ready for her as she came closer but Berry grabbed ahold of my wrist and ran away from her with me.

* * *

"Come on, this way," he led us through an opening in the hedging.

"Where are you taking us," I asked him as we ran.

"I took us into the garden maze," he answered.

I wrenched my wrist out of his grasp and we stopped running, "Are you stupid! She can see where we're going and trap us at a dead end."

We both turned as we heard her scream again. Then we started running again.

"Don't worry I know this place like the-"

* * *

I pulled him back sharply as a giant hand came slamming down from the sky. I looked up to see that she was smiling evilly down at us. I took hold of Berry's hand and we started to run away from her again.

* * *

"Do you have a plan," called Berry.

"Yah, don't get caught!"

"Good plan!"

For the past few minutes we kept running and avoiding her giant feet and hands. But it was all in vain. Agatha finally caught one of us.

I screamed in protest, "Let go of me!" I was cutting her hand with my sword.

"With you gone. Berry with be mine," she said in a booming voice.

"No!" I heard Berry cry out.

* * *

Then she did what I thought she would do. She ate me, completely swallowed me whole. Her mouth was nasty it was all slimy and sticky. She had horribly bad breath as well. I clawed at the ruff tongue to keep from going to the back of the throat but with one swallow she had me going down the dark tube to her stomach. In that situation I did the only thing I could do. I did the splits to keep myself in logged in her throat. She must not of notice because I felt her continue after Berry.

I looked around in the darkness and sighed, "What now?"

Then I saw my sword glowing like fire. When I brought it up closer to me I felt its heat and new that it was on fire.

"Cool," I exclaimed, "Hey, can you grow in length?"

I didn't feel silly at all asking a sword a question especially since it answered me by it's flames growing longer.

"Perfect!"

* * *

This will get a little disgusting for those of you out their with weak stomachs. I rammed the sword into the fleshy wall of the inside of the giant's neck. I felt her stop when I did this then she started coughing. I told the sword to grow larger and the flames of the sword did until I felt it break through the other side. Then I quickly started to cutting through everything in a circle until I came back to the point where I started. Then with all of my might I pushed above where I cut. Slowly light seeped back in as the head of Agatha tipped backwards. Then landed with a loud thud on the ground. My sword stopped glowing fire as I crawled out of the beheaded giant and stood on her right shoulder.

"Are you all right!?" I called to Berry.

"I'm fine!" he called back, "Stay right there, I'll get Ladybug to help you down!"

I tried to answer him back but then I felt the body shaking. It was slowly falling forward. I stabbed my sword into the shoulder and held on tight to it.

"Rrruuuuunnnnn!" I yelled at Berry.

* * *

I thought I was going to be sick as the body fell forward. First it landed on it's knees then it finally did a belly flop on the ground with so much force that it flung me into the air my sword still stuck into it's shoulder. I had my eyes closed really tight as I was flying through the air tensing my body for the ground impact. Then I heard someone call out, "I gotcha, I gotcha!"

Then I hit something sort of soft with a loud grunt. Then what ever I hit we rolled a bit and I ended up with it on top of me. For a while I didn't open my eyes.

* * *

"Crystal?" Berry asked tentatively, "You can open your eyes now."

I opened one eye and looked up to see he was smiling down at me and his eyes had that shin in them again.

He smirked, "Well that was fun. Let's do it again."

Now I had both eyes opened and I was staring at him. Then when what he said finally registered in my mind, I started laughing out loud and fully. He soon joined in and helped me back up to my feet. I went to get my sword.

"Thank you for catching me. You have earned my friendship," I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

He took my hand and shook it with three shakes. I put my sword back into my backpack.

"So you want to play football with me and my friends," he asked the shin in his eyes still sort of there.

"Heck yah!"


	8. Detective B-MO

Dear Somebody,

Today I miss placed my journal. But B-MO the great detective found it for me. I thought that it was so nice of him, that I'm giving him my permission to write his story on how he found it. I don't know about you but I'm excited to see what he'll write.

* * *

It was a quiet morning. The kind of morning that seemed like nothing wrong could happen, like nothing ever will. But that was not to be.

"Hey guys, have you seen my journal," Chrystal called across the foyer.

"You mean that plain leather book you're always writing in?" questioned Jake.

"No, we haven't seen it, Crystal," Finn confirmed.

"Where in the world did I put it," she upsettingly said while looking around the living room, "It was right their on the couch."

"You're going to have to look for it later, we've got to go to Princess Bubblegum's place," Finn said rushing to the door.

"Yah. Come on Crystal, you don't want to be late to your first PB assignment," Jake said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

With a defeated sigh she said, "Alright, I'm right behind you."

All was quiet once again.

Right away I took the case. I don't like to see a lady cry, especially a friend. I came out from under the kitchen table and walked over to the crime scene. There was a small indention as to where the book was. But no foot prints, no sign of a struggle, it was most likely taken by a professional. Then I noticed it, it was small, but there it was. A hair, a cat hair to be precise. And I new just who to visit first.

I walked down town for me to spot none other than Tom the calico catnip dealer. He looked to of had some buyers. Before I could get too close they saw me and scattered. It looked like I had a guilty suspect. Ignoring the others I chassed down Tom, cornering him in a dead end alleyway.

"What did you do with it Tom," I yelled at him while pinning him to the wall.

"Do with what," he asked hackles raised.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you are the one who took the book."

"Noooo, I swear I didn't take no book."

"Then what's this doing in your satchel," I pulled out small layers of paper made ready for a quick catnip joint, "This is the same paper from my friends book."

"I got that from someone else," he explained.

"Oh, yah? Then how do you explain this," I showed him the cat hair.

"I swear to you, I didn't take any book!"

I just stared at him, "Who gave it to you then?"

"I-I don't remember," his eyes shifting away from mine.

"How about my fist meets you eye balls, maybe then you'll remember."

"Alright! Alright, I'll tell you. I got it from Henry."

"Henry huh. Where can I find him?"

"At the Upstairs Dinner."

" Alright boys arrest this cat!"

The police came to escort him to jail.

"Wait! You brought the cops!"

"That's right Tom. You were dealing catnip. That's illegal in my town."

I made it to the restaurant called the Upstairs Dinner. It was a broken down old building. It looked like nobodies been here in ages. I would've turned back to get more answers from Tom if I hadn't of seen something in the window. Quietly I snuck in. I heard the rustling of paper and saw that a rat was cutting it up into small pieces.

"Ah, Henry I presume."

"Detective B-MO, I've been expecting you."

Suddenly I blacked out, when I woke up again my head throbbed and a bright light shone into my eyes. I noticed my hands were tied to a chair.

"So glad you could join us Detective. What brings you to our little neck of the woods?"

"What did you do to the book, Henry!?"

"Oh, what ever do you mean, Detective? I have nothing to do with Crystals book."

"Oh, but you do know something. I never said anything about it being Crystals book."

"What ever, it doesn't matter. You wont be going anywhere anytime soon. Boys would you like to take care of him for me."

Two giant menacing looking rats came out of the shadows. They approached me with razor fangs and sharp claws. The one to my right came up to me first and made a swing at me. But with a smirk I dodged it despite still being tied to a chair. Then the one to my left came at me as well. I jumped up and smashed the chair on his head, knocking him out and causing the chair to break releasing me from my bonds. Then I punched the rat to my right knocking him out in one blow. I turned to Henry and tackled him to the ground.

"Give me the book Henry!"

"I don't have it!"

"Where is it then!"

"At Lorraine's old place!"

"Fine. You're coming with me then."

We finally made it to Lorraine's chicken coop.

"Why would you hide the book in Lorraine's old place?"

"Nobodies been there in ages," was his only answer.

With a creak the door swung open and as we walked in I was taken by surprise.

"Hello, B-MO."

"Lorraine, your back!"

"Yes, B-MO. And please forgive me."

Behind us the door closed standing in front of it was Tom.

I gasped, "This was a set up. How did you get out of jail?"

"My girl here was kind enough to bail me out."

I turned to her to see her head down in shame.

"What's the point of this, why did you steal the book?"

"We wanted revenge," Henry answered.

"We're sick and tired of you messing with are catnip operations," Tom added.

"So now you're going to get what's coming to you," Henry finished.

They were closing in on me I was about to start to fight them when Lorraine got in between us.

"Wait, I thought you guys were just going to tie him up and leave him here!"

"Sorry, toots but this is not time to be getting cold feet," Henry stated.

"Besides you're just as guilty as we are, you're the one who stole the book. Now step aside," Tom told her.

"No."

"Then go down with him," Henry said coldly.

"Lorraine, get out of the way," I told her worriedly.

"No."

They were still advancing when all of a sudden the cops busted in.

"No body move! We got the place surrounded," shouted Officer Davis.

"Officer Davis, I'm so glad you're here. How did you find me?"

"I've been tailing Tom since his bail," he answered while they arrested everyone.

"Wait! I need to speak with B-MO," Lorraine called out.

I ran over to her then she leaned into me to whisper into my ear. Then they finally took her away with the others.

Officer Davis walked up to me, "What did she say?"

I didn't even look at him and didn't bother to answer him as they took her to jail. Then I went to our secret grown up kissing spot.

"You know this place gets weirder and weirder each day I'm here," Crystal informed Finn and Jake.

"You're just not use to this place yet," Jake said nonchalantly.

"Though you should be use to this place by now," stated Finn.

"Crystal I found your journal," I shouted to her when they came through the front door.

"Ohhhhh, thank you B-MO. Where did you find it?" she asked taking the book from my grabbers.

"It was under your bed the whole time. Lorraine stole the book because her boyfriend wanted to get revenge on me. But there was hair transfer so Tom could put me on a wild goose chase. That led me to Henry where they thought they could trap me there but I let out my fighting skills. So since that plan failed Henry led me to Lorraine's old place where Tom and Henry were going to finish me off there. But then Lorraine stepped in delaying them long enough for the cops to arrive and arrest them all. Before Lorraine was taken she told me where to find your journal. They're might be a couple of pages missing."

"Wow, B-MO," Crystal said amazed.

"Wait, are runaway chicken is back?" Jake questioned.

"Yay, B-MO," Finn slightly congratulated

"Hey, I have an idea," Crystal said to me, "Why don't you write your story in my journal?"

"Okay."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Alright I don't think this is my best chapter. I went totally out of my comfort zone when writing this. You know I thought, "Hey, why don't I write a mystery." Then I thought, "Why not have B-MO write the mystery it'll be great." Not only am I not all that great at writing mysteries, I'm just as bad at getting into the mind set of characters I didn't even write myself. So I want all of you master mystery writers to give me your best criticism. Your help will be greatly appreciated.


	9. Pearly Light

Dear Zombie Apocalypse Survivors,

Here is what we did when we left the house while B-MO was doing his thing.

* * *

"So what's are mission going to be," I inquired.

"We don't know yet, Crystal. Wait until we get there," Jake answered.

"Besides Princess Bubblegum only told us to come to her castle as soon as possible," Finn added, "So it must be important."

We walked through the sugary gates of the Candy Kingdom.

"Finn, Jake, Crystal," the banana guards greeted.

"Hey guys," I hailed.

"What's up," Jake responded.

"Hey," Finn saluted.

* * *

"So you guys have been on these kind of things more than I have. What does she usually have you guys do," I asked as we made are way through the candy market place to the castle.

"Oh, you know—," Finn started.

"She sends us to these far off places, full of danger—," Jake continued.

"That she wouldn't send any one else on since we're experts—"

"And we would go through lumping crazy stuff—"

"To get what ever she needs for her science experiments or for her peoples sakes—"

"Or we safe keep things for her as we trek through foreign countries for the sake of peace," finished Jake.

I mulled over what they said to me, "So in short, we are her personal mail delivery service."

They just stared at me with a pouty look upon their faces. Then they crossed their arms and looked ahead, still looking grouchy and pouting.

"Don't say it like that," grumbled Finn, "It makes it sound boring."

"Yah," Jake interjected.

I giggled at their reactions, "Alright then how about this?"

"We're an Extreme Mail Delivery Service," I said mimicking the Arnold Schwarzenegger voice.

They instantly perked back up.

"That is definitely better," Jake stated happily.

"What was that?" Finn asked excitedly.

"Oh just some long dead movie actor/governor," I said nonchalantly.

* * *

We were now inside the sugar coated, frilly pink castle. A walking peppermint candy in a blue fancy suit then greeted us.

"Hey Peppermint Butler, Do you know where Princess Bubblegum is?" Finn questioned.

"Why yes. She is in her laboratory," he said politely.

"Thanks Peppermint Butler," thanked Finn. Then he started running up the stairs leading to the lab.

"Bye Peppermint Butler," Jake said chasing after Finn.

I just gave him a simple goodbye wave and a smile. Then I followed the boys up the stairs.

* * *

When we entered the lab room I was pretty amazed. It looked like a science room and a culinary room got together and had a baby. Everything was absolutely filthy. The floor was yellow tiled and the walls were baby blue. The cabinets were white some of them were on the floor and some hung on the walls.

To the far left corner of the room I saw a HAZMAT shower. Across from it I saw a huge oven, big enough for you to sit in it with plenty of elbowroom. Above the oven I saw pans and other cooking utensils around the oven and on the counter top. Beside the shower on the counter top I saw beakers and microscopes and other science-y stuff. In the middle of the room was a table island covered with papers and drawings with things written on it beyond my understanding of science.

Beside the island was a huge something covered by a giant white sheet, working under the sheet was Princess Bubblegum. The sheet was over her head and she was bent low muttering to herself about the machine she was working on. She hadn't noticed we were there yet so we made are selves known.

* * *

"Hey, Princess," called Jake.

"Hi PB," Finn hailed.

"Good morning, Princess Bubblegum," I greeted.

"Oh, good you guys are— Ow!" She started to say before she hit her head on the machine.

"Are you all right," we all asked in are own way.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. But lets get down to business shall we," she walled over to the table island in her white lab coat and started shifting through the paper.

"So what are you making Princess," Jake asked.

"That's a surprise Jake, I'm not done with it yet. I need a special power source for it to finally work. Ah, here it is," she pulled out two ancient looking pieces of paper.

They were both covered with pictures. The one in her right hand looked like a map from long ago. And the one in her left hand was a picture of a giant glowing sphere with symbols around it.

"I am in need of the Glowing Pearl. It is a forever self-sustaining light source that is at the bottom of our deepest lake in Ooo. Hidden inside the ancient city with a long forgotten name," She explained while handing Finn the map and me the picture. Jake looked over our shoulders.

"Does the map lead all the way to the pearl?" I questioned.

"No, It only leads you to the building of where the pearl is."

"Aren't you worried about getting these things wet," Jake asked.

"Oh, not at all. They're water proof," to prove her point she took the picture from my hands and ran it under some running water. When she took it out it was just as dry.

"Cool," we all said at the same time as she handed back the picture.

"There is a submarine ready for you guys at the Mondo Lake. It is filled with the needed things for any underwater emergency."

"Alright, PB you can count on us," Finn saluted then he ran out the door.

"Be careful," she called.

I put the picture in my backpack, "Goodbye, wish us luck."

"Goodbye Princess," Jake said as we walked after Finn.

"Goodbye you two!" she called to us.

* * *

"So how long of a walk would it take for us to get to the Mondo Lake if Jake didn't super size himself?" I asked on top of Jake who was now at lest half the size of the Candy Kingdom Castle.

"Oh at lest two days, tops," Finn answered.

"Hmm."

"Hey guys, we're here," Jake called to us.

Finn and I crawled to the top of Jakes head. I gapped in amazement at the place while Finn chuckled at my reaction.

"I can definitely see an ancient city buried under all of that," I said in awe with wide eyes.

The place was huge. Its name didn't give it enough credit. It was like looking at an ocean. You couldn't see the other side because of all of the fog. The water was a dark blue with sand surrounding the entire lake as far as I could tell. It was very beautiful and extremely vast.

"We're at the docks now," Jake said shrinking back down to his original size.

The silver and pink submarine was flouting on top of the water beside the rickety brown dock. Finn was already running towards it when Jake shrank down.

"Hey wait for us!" called out Jake now back to his normal size.

* * *

I ran after them laughing at their excitement. When I reached them Finn had already opened up the sub and was in it with Jake right behind him. When I reached it I jumped in, closing down the two sub hatches behind me then screwing them down tight. The inside of it to the front of the sub were two seats in front of two steering wheels with a bunch of flashing buttons and a large glass window for them to see through. To the left side there was a large radar area with flashing buttons and a radar screen. On the walls there were at lest five portholes for you to look through. In the back were three submarine suits beside them was a mini refrigerator. And I saw an open door leading to a bathroom. On the ceiling of the sup was a stethoscope.

"You guys know how to drive this?"

"I know how," Jake, informed me, "Finn here does the navigating. Come on, you can be my copilot."

I followed him over to the front and sat down at one of the chairs. Finn took out the map and turned on the radar machine then sat down on the chair beside it. Jake flipped a couple of switches and pushed some buttons expertly. The sub hummed to life.

"I'll be doing most of the driving. Your job is to help me keep it in control or keep it steady when I have to go to the bathroom or something," Jake told me.

I nodded in understanding while grabbing the wheel in front of me.

* * *

I mimicked every move Jake did with the steering wheel. And I did everything I was told to do. We drove through a forest of under water lake grass for at lest an hour then we made it through to see a vast dark underwater chasm. Down we went into it. As we went we didn't have any complications. Fish swam by us, colorful mermaids waved to use as we passed, and we saw more fish that I couldn't identify.

Soon it got so dark that we had to turn on the headlights to see. Finn was great at using the radar. He helped us stay away from giant rock formations that we couldn't see with the headlights. It was mid day by the time we were at the half way mark.

* * *

"Are we almost there yet," whined Jake through a mouth full of his sub sandwich.

"Almost," Finn answered Jake while he studied the map and radar, eating an apple.

"Will you stop asking? That's the fifth time this hour. It won't make us get there any faster," I said annoyed with Jake before I put a hand full of chips in my mouth.

"But I'm soooooo booorrrrred," Jake complained.

"Guys, we should be seeing some sort of entrance to a tunnel soon," Finn informed us.

"You mean that," I asked pointing to a huge hole on the side of the chasm that the headlights were lucky enough to of landed on.

Finn double-checked the map and radar, "Yep, that's it. Just go straight into it."

* * *

The inside had sharp stalactites and stalagmites. Some of them met at the middle but most of them were just razor pointed rocks from the ceiling and the floor. We had to slow down and do a lot of maneuvering but we eventually made it to the end of the tunnel. What met us at the end of the tunnel was beautiful. We entered a gigantic cave that held a huge village surrounded by a very large castle. And the castle glowed practically calling to us.

"Wow," we all said breathlessly.

We didn't even ask Finn where to go. It was quite obvious where the pearl was. So we sped up the submarine and drove over the long abandoned village and parked right outside the castle stair entrance. Then we all heaved the heavy sub suits onto us and climbed up the latter to the first opening of the sub. Once we were all through and the door was closed behind us we double-checked our equipment. Once we were sure that we had enough air, are equipment was on right, are lights worked, and are walkie-talkie were working fine, we opened up the second hatch, letting all of the water in. Then we proceeded towards the glowing castle.

The inside was amazing. It was a glowing sea green. With giant spiraling pillars and everything seemed so elegant. The ceiling, the stairs, the walls, and anything else you could think of. There were also chipped paintings on the walls. It had people and lands painted on them that I've never seen before.

* * *

"So, does the map show us where in here it is?"

"Nope, this is as far as it goes," Finn answered.

"Let's split up, we'll be able to find the pearl faster that way," Jake suggested.

"It might be faster, but we don't know what's down here. We should stick together," I said rationally.

"No, I like Jake's idea. The faster the better," Finn said.

Before I could argue my point any further the boys started half swimming half running to the other side of the castle.

"I call dungeon," Jake nominated.

"Aw, but I wanted the dungeon," Finn complained.

"To late dude. I already called it," Jake said triumphantly.

"Fine, I'll look around the grounds," Finn agreed begrudgingly.

Then they were out of my sight. I sighed to myself then I started walking half swimming up the stairs.

We kept in easy contact with each other through the walkie-talkies. We always told each other what we found or what we didn't find and where we were. It took us a good two hours to comb through the entire castle. Eventually we all ended up at the same place that none of us entered yet. It was a staircase leading to the highest tower of the castle. Once we were at the top we finally found the pearl. The room that it was in was big with only one window. Around the pearl it was surrounded by a circle of three step stairs, the pearl itself was about the size of my submarine suit helmet sitting on top of a white pedestal in the middle of the room.

* * *

Slowly we walked to it, "So who's going to touch it," Jake asked.

I walked towards it and picked it up. Suddenly all of the walls grew dim and went dark. The pearl started to get brighter and brighter. So bright that I had to put it in Finn's backpack making it glow as well as making Finn glow.

Finn looked at his now glowing hands, "Cool."

"Lets go home," Jake stated as he started to walk away.

"This was way too easy," I said half giggling.

Suddenly the boys stopped in their tracks then turned to look at me with shock and horror. Then they looked at each other.

"Uh Oh," they said in unison.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Did you just say this was easy?" Finn said worriedly.

"Yah?"

"Never say that. You should never say that," Jake said starting to panic.

"Why?"

* * *

Before they could answer my question we felt the floor shaking. The walls were starting to crumble and break apart. Then we heard a very loud and very deep roar pierce through the sound of the breaking apart castle.

* * *

"That's why, Crystal! That's why!" Jake yelled his panic getting worst.

"Come on! Lets get down the stairs," Finn shouted and he was about to leave but I caught him by the arm.

"No! We need to jump through the window," I shouted over the noise.

"What!" they yelled at the same time.

* * *

I dragged them both to the window then I pushed them both through it at the same time. Then I jumped after them. Jumping wasn't a crazy idea, we were under water so we basically flouted down. When we were all finally on the ground we saw the tower crumble to the ground.

* * *

"Nice save Crystal," Finn thanked.

"Come on. We need to get out of here," Jake cried out already running for the submarine.

On are run to the sub we dodged falling debris of cave ceiling and castle parts, every now and then hearing the loud roar. The sub, thank glob, was still intact and hadn't been crushed by anything yet. Jake was already in the sub waiting for us I was right behind Finn. But then I turned around, I really shouldn't of done that. I saw a giant shark head coming up from under the castle. It had angry red eyes and giant rows of teeth lining its maw. I was stuck frozen by the absolute hatred it was looking at me with. I would of just stood there if Finn hadn't of came back and half dragged me the rest of the way to the sub.

Once we were back inside inside Finn took off his suit and got into the seat beside Jake and helped him start up the submarine. I took off my suit and buckled up at the radar station. Then we all high tailed it of there. But the monster was finally free from the castle grounds and started to pursue us with a vengeance.

* * *

"What the heck is that thing!?"

"It's most likely the protector of the Glowing Pearl," Finn answered.

"Or the pearl was what was keeping that monster asleep and we woke it up," Jake added.

"How wonderful," I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

We made it into the tunnel never slowing down. The monster right behind us, suddenly we started to hear explosions.

* * *

"_What know,"_ I thought then I unbuckled myself and sort of half walked half crawled over to the nearest porthole.

* * *

I saw stalactites falling from the ceiling caused by the monster. When they touched the stalagmites on the floor they exploded. And when the monster ran into one of the already connected stalactite/stalagmite pillars they exploded even worst.

I ran over to the boys, "Guys, don't touch the pointy rocks or the pillars they're rock bombs."

* * *

Suddenly a rock bomb from the ceiling fell into are way causing the guys to immediately pull up to get out of the way of it. Causing me to lose my grip on the chairs and fall to the back of the submarine painfully. I went back to my seat once we straitened back up. I saw ahead of us that things were starting to fall in front of the entranceway of the tunnel. Seeing this the boys pushed the sub to go faster knowing what was about to happen. We soon zoomed out of the tunnel right before the entrance was closed off by an underwater rockslide. Trapping the monster inside with all of the explosions going off in it at the same time.

We stopped to watch this all unfold. Once it was done we all heaved a sigh of relieve. We started ribbing each other for how scared we were and laughing. We patted each other on the back and congratulated each other for how well we did. But the celebration was short lived. We started to hear rumbling then an explosion. We saw the monster shark head with the body of a squid bust through the rock wall.

* * *

"How in globs name do we defeat that thing," Jake shouted.

"Finn, trade me spots," we ran over to our original places, "Jake make this thing go strait up."

"Do you have a plan," Finn asked.

"Yah, just shoot at it with all the missiles or anything else at it. Jake, we're going to make a bee line strait up to the surface."

"How is this going to help us?"

"Don't argue Jake just do it," I yelled at him.

* * *

The monster came at us now. Wasting no more time Jake put the sub into high gear and went strait up. Finn started firing every thing we had at it. We dodged the monsters bights and reaching arms. Soon we were nearing the surface.

* * *

"Guys, something's wrong with it," Finn told us looking through a porthole.

"Good. Are we out of ammunition," I asked Finn.

"Yah," he confirmed.

"Then strap up tight and hang on."

We finally broke the surface of the water. And right behind us so did the monster.

"What know," Jake asked me.

"Wait for it."

* * *

Suddenly we started to see the monster was literally falling apart. It's eyes, it's teeth, and it's skin everything was breaking down like a sand castle in the rain. Then it fell, completely shattering itself and producing giant hunks of flouting meat in the water.

* * *

"How did you know it would do that," Finn asked me in amazement.

"You see it was the kind of animal that needs to live in high pressured areas. Since it was big it probably would have survived being in a low pressurized area if we hadn't of shot at it multiple times. And since we weakened its body as well as made it come after us with no possibility for it to adapt to its surroundings. It ultimately quite literally fell apart."

Jake chuckled, "You smarty pants."

We all laughed together.

"Alright lets get this pearl to PB," shouted Finn excitedly.

* * *

By the time we were back at the castle the sun was setting.

"Oh good you guys got here just in time," Princess Bubblegum said while Finn handed her over the pearl.

"Please follow me."

We followed her outside the candy kingdom to an old lighthouse by the sea. But there was no light coming from it. Then we went inside and up the stairs to where the giant light should be but in its place what was Princess Bubblegum had in her lab. She took the sheet off of it and placed the pearl in the middle of the complex looking machine. It started to hum to life then the machine started to move around the pearl slowly. The thing that was moving looked like a cupped mirror making the light look like it was going around and around. We all moved back outside, watching the now fixed lighthouse swing its light.

"Thank you so much you three. Now my people will be safer at night when boating with this on," She thanked. Then she gave us a group hug.

"No problem PB," Jake said happily.

"It's the least we can do," Finn said dreamily.

"Your welcome," I said contently.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I just want to tell you guys that next week I'll be having a four day weekend. So that mean you guys will be getting four new stories next week. Yah all of you!


	10. Worst Morning Ever

Dear Fellow Teenage Girls,

Today was the most embarrassing day of my life. Never in a thousand years did I _ever_ think that this would happen to me. And yesterday was such a great day.

* * *

I walked on over to the Wildberry Kingdom yesterday to see if Berry and his friends wanted to hang out and play ball. I checked out all of are usual hangout spots, the maze, his room, the football field, and the small lake by the castle. Berry or anybody else wasn't around. Eventually I ran into Wildberry Princess trying to find Berry.

"Oh, Crystal. How nice to see you. Are you here for my brother?"

"Yah, but I can't find him anywhere."

"Well, he told me that he was going to go for a walk. For me that means he's going to be gone all day and that he just wants his alone time."

"Ooooh," I said in understanding, "Then I'll just leave you be then."

I was turning to leave when she stopped me with a question, "Would you like to stay? I made some fresh wildberry pie."

I turned right back round eagerly, "You had me at pie, Wildberry Princess."

For the next half hour I talked with Wildberry Princess and ate a good deal of pie. It was hard to resist her pies, they were amazing one bight and a combination of sweet and tart flavors flood your mouth with berry goodness. She asked me questions about being a female adventurer and heroin. And what it's like living with Finn and Jake. Eventually she ran out of questions and I ran out of room for more pie.

"Bye Wildberry Princess! I'll be seeing you around," I called to her out side her castle while patting my swollen belly, "Thanks for the pies!"

"Bye Crystal! Thanks for answering my questions," she called back to me in front of the castle entrance.

"No problem!"

* * *

She went back into her castle and I started heading home. I was just about to leave the land of the Wildberry Kingdom when I heard rustling in the woods. Taking out my sword from my backpack I got into my fighting stance. Suddenly a little walking seed came running out of the bushes and ran smack dab into my leg and fell on its butt. It looked up at me then behind itself then it hid behind my leg. I heard more rustling in the bushes then a three-headed pig came stomping through the bushes it was at lest as tall as my chest. It stomped it hooves into the ground getting ready to charge me. When it did I charged back willing my blade to turn to fire. Once it was I flipped over the pig and swung my sword right down its middle.

The pig's backside was immobile but the front half of it sort of kept going. It kept going until it finally fell dead right in front of the little seed guy. Putting away my sword I walked over to the seed thing and got a better look at it. The seed had a green teardrop shaped body, and on his pointy-head was the color blackish-purple. It had spindly little arms and legs and wide violet eyes. He was at lest half the size of my tibia leg bone. The little guy noticed that I was studying him so he came out of his shocked state got up and dusted him self off. The little guy was so cute trying to look dignified that I started to have a case of laughing hysterics. When I saw him glaring at me it made it only worst.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry," I was trying to apologize through my laughter, "Your-r-r jus-s-s-st so cute."

I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breath. But eventually I was finally able to calm down my laughter. He was still glaring at me.

"All right, all right. Mister Grumpy Pants I'm done know. Where do you live? I'll personally escort you back home."

When he talked to me it sounded like wind blowing through some trees.

I sighed, "Oh dear. It looks like I can't understand you."

It face palmed itself.

"But it looks like you can understand me. Come on, you can live with me until tomorrow. I'm sure the guys know what you are and will be able to help."

It made some more whooshing and creaking sounds. Then seeing that I still couldn't understand it, it walked over to my open arms. Then I continued on my walk back home with my new little friend.

* * *

"So, what's your name," I asked it.

It answered in a creaking voice.

"Oh, right. I can't understand you. I guess I'll just name you then," I held the little seed thing out at arms length, "How do you like Luna?"

It made the sound of a tree crashing to the forest floor.

I giggled, "Alright then I'm guessing you're a boy. So you'll want a boy name."

"How about Bob?"

It shook its head.

"Todd?"

He shook his head again.

"Bernard?"

Again he shook his head. He kept at this until we were almost to the tree house. By then I was staring really hard at the little guy trying to figure out what kind of name that he would like. I had one last name up my sleeve so I was hoping it would work.

"Alright little guy if you don't like this name I'm just going to call you Luna just to annoy you. How do you like Berry Jr.? I already have a friend name Berry so calling you junior at the end will help me keep you two separate in my mind."

He gave me a long hard look then he gave me a curt nod.

"HA! Finally," I cheered.

* * *

But my excitement was cut short when I heard an old lady cry out for help. Turning I saw an old woman being robbed by a gang of tattooed people with piercings and wearing leather. They were surrounding her and pushing her around. Getting angry I drew my sword and put Berry Jr. on top of my head.

"What ever you do Berry Jr. don't let go," then I charged the tattooed gang.

I dropped kicked the first guy I saw that had a spiky mohawk in the back. Flipping out of my drop kick, a guy with a whole bunch of nose piercings came at me with a punch. I grabbed hold of his fist and used his momentum to fling him into a guy wearing a leather vest and had a dragon tattoo on his chest that was trying to sneak attack me. Then two guys came at me at the same time, one was wearing only leather pants the other one tattooed his face to look like a cat. I waited until they were close enough then I jumped in the air and did a mid air split kick knocking them both to the ground hard. A guy wearing a black biker helmet and had a mustache came at me with a crowbar I willed my sword to turn into fire and I caught his mustache on fire. Causing him to run around in a panic. For ten minutes I beat up those punks for hurting that poor old lady. In the end they were all bloody pulps. The only one who wasn't a bloody pulp was the guy who I burnt the mustache of, he tried to get at me again from behind with the crowbar but I turned on him real fast and pointed my razor sharp sword at his nose.

"Drop. Your. Weapon," I seethed glaring daggers into him.

Trembling he dropped the crowbar behind him.

"Run," I told him still giving him my death glare.

He turned around running and screaming like a little girl. Satisfied I put away my sword. Then I patted my head.

"Oh, good you're still there."

Then I turned to the old lady and I saw a little purple bag beside the mohawk guy. Picking it up and dusting it off I walked over to the little old lady that was sitting on the ground watching me approach her. I handed her, her purse.

"I'm sorry, for what these ruffians did to you Ma'am. May I help you up," I asked her in my sweetest voice.

"Why thank you dear-y, you're much to kind," I clasped her hands and gently pulled her up.

"Let me walk you home Ma'am. I wouldn't feel right if I just left you here without knowing if you made it or not," I told her.

She chuckled at me, "Whatever lets you sleep at night, Dear-y," then she locked arms with me and I walked her back home.

I didn't leave her house until I was sure that she had everything that she needed and that she was all right. By the time the sun was about to set she was basically kicking me out of her house.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else," I asked her for the millionth time.

"I'm sure Dear-y," she gave me a good natured chuckle, "Know go home, it's not save walking home in the dark."

"Yes, Ma'am," I said reluctantly.

I started heading back home. Berry Jr. slid off of my head and on to my right shoulder.

"I hope she'll be all right by herself," I told Berry Jr.

Instead of answering in his breezy voice he kissed me on the cheek. Which stopped me in my tracks and I turned to him. He was lightly blushing but when he looked me in the eyes it was like he was telling me that she would be fine.

Unable to resist I took him in my hands and nuzzled my face against his, "You are just so adorable," I cooed.

Then I looked him in the eyes, "Thank you," then I kissed him on the forehead.

When he was back on my shoulder he turned a deep green color. Making me smile even more.

* * *

As soon as it was dark we just made it back to the tree house.

"Guys I'm home!" I called out at the front door, "And I brought a new friend!"

I climbed up the latter, "Welcome home Crystal," B-MO and Finn greeted.

"Glad you could make it for dinner, Crystal," Jake welcomed.

They were all gathered at the kitchen table the smell of tacos in the air. Jake was passing out taco shells and the table was set and ready with one empty plate open for me.

"I'm glad too because we're starving."

"We," Finn questioned.

I sat down at the table and put Berry Jr. on the table, "Everybody meet Berry Jr., Berry Jr. meet Finn, Jake, and B-MO."

"Whoa," Finn and Jake said at the same time.

"Is that a Seedling from the Wildberry Kingdom?" Jake questioned.

"I think it is," Finn confirmed.

"Oh, good. You guys know what it is," I said happily while reaching for the taco shells, "Do you guys know where he's kind live?"

"Nope," Finn said.

"Not a clue," Jake added.

"But we can ask Wildberry Princess where they live tomorrow," Finn suggested.

"Well that's too bad," I said while filling up my taco with various taco stuffing's, "You guys don't have to come with me. The Seedling is my responsibility, so I'll go back over there by myself."

"Alright. Suit yourself," Finn said calmly.

"Come on BJ eat up. You need to keep up your strength," I told him in a cutesy tone of voice as I pushed my plate a little at him.

He glared at me for using that tone of voice on him but then he went for the taco I made for him. At first he was hesitant to try it but once he took a bight out of it he couldn't stop stuffing his face. I giggled at his eager appetite. As soon as we were done we had chocolate cake. As soon as a slice of the cake was on my plate Berry Jr. dove head first into the cake. He got chocolate frosting and cake all over himself making me laugh.

He gave me a guilty look, "Oh, don't worry we both need a bath anyways."

As soon as are plates were cleaned I took him to my room and gave him a bath. Making sure that all of the chocolate cake was washed off of him. And just to make sure he stayed calm while I was bathing him I hummed the song _You'll be in my Heart_. When he was squeaky clean, dried off, and sitting on my bed I went to take a shower of my own. Once I was done I got in my usual nightclothes and jumped into bed with BJ.

"Goodnight everyone!"

"Goodnight, Crystal," they all called back.

"Goodnight BJ," I cooed then I gave him a peck on his forehead.

He said something in a quiet breeze kind of voice.

That night I went to sleep thinking that I was going to do the right thing. Help an innocent little creature. Reunite it with its family and make new friends. Not even thinking once that I was going to wake up this morning to hell. Nothing could have prepared me for this.

* * *

The rising sun was shining through my window blinding me a little with its light. To try and sleep in a little I turned away from it and snuggled into my warm body pillow. I hugged it tightly burying my face into its warmth. I sighed contently.

"Good morning," a sort of deep husky voice cooed.

"Good morning," I said through a yawn.

For six seconds nothing clicked. At the first three seconds I unburied my face to see a muscular green bare chest. At the next three seconds I looked up to see Prince Blackberry giving me a cheeky grin. In a flash I backed away from him with a yelp and fell on the floor. So many emotions were running through me that I was in shock being unable to decide to get angry or I don't know what other feeling I was having but I was definitely a weird feeling. But I was absolutely embarrassed that a naked guy was in my bed and I was wearing only my tank top and underwear. Covering my self up with my pillow that I dragged down with me I searched for BJ. Seeing that he was no where to be found and Prince Blackberry was now propped up, his head in his hand looking at me with amusement something else clicked in my mind.

"Please tell me you weren't that Seedling," I begged him as I felt my face flush red.

"All right then, I wont," he said that cheeky smile still plastered on his face.

My eyebrow twitched. That's when I finally decided on what I was feeling. With a growl I tackled him and pinned him to my bed then I slapped him across the face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were you," I yelled at him.

Stroking his slapped face he answered, "I couldn't tell you," his cheeky grin gone from his face.

"What do you mean you couldn't tell me, you could of told me from the beginning. You could have written your name in the dir— whoa!"

He flipped me off of him and then he pinned me to the bed. I was weirdly aware of how close he was to me and that are bodies were touching.

"I couldn't tell you because—"

"Crystal what is with all of the noise so— Oh my Glob!"

* * *

We both looked towards the now open door to see Jake. He was awakened by are yelling. I was completely mortified by what he thought he was seeing.

"Jake it's not what you think," I said to him on the verge of panic.

He just stood there, unmoving and in total shock.

"Jake what's wrong," I heard Finn ask tiredly.

"Don't come any closer Finn," Jake yelled while starting to close the door.

"Jake!" I cried now panicking.

"Crystal is just doing some grown up things right now," he continued.

"Jake this isn't what it looks like!" I tried again.

"Crystal when you're done we are going to have to talk young lady," Jake kept talking ignoring what I was saying.

"Jake!"

"And I want you there as well young man," he finished.

"Jake this isn't what—" the door closed on us.

I groaned in embarrassment. I looked up to see that Berry was just as embarrassed as I was. In my frustration I got my arm unpinned and punched him where I slapped him. Punching him so hard that he fell off of me. I got up and put on a pair of jeans and threw Berry my bathroom robe.

* * *

I'm just going to skip over The Talk because it is not something I ever want to relive and I want no proof that it ever happened. So once Jake was done giving us The Talk we went back up my room, I gave him my biggest pair of jeans and then I escorted him home. I didn't have to escort him but I didn't want to stay home. Besides I wanted answers.

"Care to explain to me why this had to happen?" I asked Berry fuming.

"You're not going to punch me again are you?"

"You were lucky that I was holding back!"

"You were!?"

"Now start explaining yourself!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," he soothed.

"I was walk through the woods and I was getting hungry. And I saw an old lady. She pointed me to a grove of apple trees. Not thinking twice about the old lady or the apples I took one and finished off one apple. When I had finished it the old lady came back and started hackling evilly. Then I started feeling weird and I shrunk down turning into a Seedling. Then before she chased her three-headed pig at me she said that the only way for me to change back was to share a kiss, share a plate, share a bath, and share a bed with a goodhearted woman. For the curse to be lifted that goodhearted woman had to have no idea that I was a prince. It was an absolute coincidence that I ran into you yesterday."

As he told me his story I watched him go through a series of emotions and facial expressions. Calm, annoyed anger, fear then embarrassment. In the order of his story, slowly I got less agitated at him but I was still reluctant to forgive him for making us go through the most embarrassing day of my life.

"The old witch also said that the goodhearted woman had to love me for who I am. So thank you… for you know… Loving me for me," he thanked me through his own embarrassment.

This stopped me in my tracks. I contemplated what he said then I tuned on him. He was a deep green from his blushing and he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the ground and he was shuffling his feet a lot.

With a strangled sigh I reluctantly said, "All right I forgive you. And we're friends for globs sake, of course I would love you for you."

To prove my point I shook his hand.

"Now come on I want to check on that old lady that I helped yesterday before I take you home."

He didn't say anything he just followed along beside me with that cheeky grin of his and his eyes a shining.


	11. A New Weird Friend

Dear Impossible People,

I have done the impossible today. I. Befriended. A rainicorn! Humanities greatest enemy! A human eating monster! One of the reasons why humans are in danger of extinction! I know I can't believe it myself. All my life I have been taught that if you see a rainicorn you run and hide or you kill it on the spot. But now I'm friends' with one.

* * *

This morning I woke up at the break of dawn so I thought that it would be nice to watch the sun rise. But instead once I was on the roof of the tree house I just went back to sleep. I was reawakened by the sounds of voices.

"Hi, Baby! It was nice of you to visit," I heard Jake call.

Popping up from my slumber I raced down to get dressed thinking excitedly that this must be Lady that I've heard the boys talk about. When they talked about her I thought she was some rainbow wizard that Jake has married… or is dating. I'm not sure I know they head kids though. But ether way I was thrilled to be able to finally meet the woman who has the heart of the dog I consider a brother.

After getting dressed I was rushing down the stairs to meet the woman. On my way down I passed a window showing where they were. Instantly I froze, what I saw horrified me. Finn had his sword out and Jake was beside him. Together they were both facing a rainicorn. It had a white horn on its forehead, and had long blond hair. Its body was extremely long and it was striped colored like a rainbow.

Knowing what I had to do to save my boys I went back up and grabbed my sword. Not wanting to waste anymore time I jumped through the window that I first saw them through. Landing directly in between my adopted family and the monster. Seeing the look on the monsters face I new I had it by surprise, taking the opportunity of its defenses down I charged it with a battle cry. The rainicorn was amazing at dodging my swings.

* * *

"Crystal!" the boys shouted in panic.

"Don't worry guys, I'll get rid of this monster!" I called back still focused on my objective.

_"Wait, Crystal I'm Lady! It's me, in this body,"_ it shouted in Korean making me pause.

"OH MY GLOB! YOU ATE MY FRIENDS GIRL!" I rushed at it causing it to fall on its back letting me pin it to the ground with my feet, "CAN YOU HEAR ME! LISTEN! KEEP! BREATHING! I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE! GUYS HELP ME!"

I lifted my sword up getting ready to carve the monster up to save Lady, when instead of my sword meeting flesh my sword met sword.

I looked to Finn in shock and confusion, "Finn, what are you doing?"

Instead of answering me he pushed me back as hard as he could away from the monster forcing me to do a back flip so I didn't land on my butt. Finn was standing in front of me his sword pointed at me his face was full of determination. I saw Jake rush over to the monster and helped it up and brushing it of the debris it happened to pick up with its coat.

"What the lump is wrong with you, Crystal," Jake yelled angrily at me.

Still in shock and confusion I answered angrily back, "What do you mean what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!? Get away from that thing, both of you before it unhooks its jaw and swallows you guys up whole!"

"No," Finn said eerily calm, "because she won't do that."

"Finn, you don't understand, that _thing_ is a rainicorn and they eat humans. We've got to kill it before it uses any of its magic on us. And we got to save Lady."

"This _is_ Lady," Jake yelled in frustration and anger.

He turned his hands into giant arrows and gave them the allusion that they were flashing and grew something from his stomach spelling in cursive, Lady Rainicorn. Now I was just in shock.

"And we know that she eats humans," Finn informed.

"What the heck guys! Jake, it's obvious that she's only dating you so she can eat Finn."

"She would never do that," Jake defended, "because we love each other."

"And we're friends," Finn proclaimed.

* * *

I was absolutely dumbfound for a couple of minutes. Then I came to the conclusion that she had hypnotized them with her hypno-gaze and has taken Jake as a concubine and Finn as a slave. I knew that the only way to save them both was to kill her. I was just about to fight against my adopted family when a flash of blue lightning came out of no were. Blinded I covered my eyes then I heard the sound of a cackling of old man as I uncovered my eyes.

* * *

"Oh Fionna! Good to see you girl. How you've been?" the flying Ice King asked cheerily.

Ignoring him I looked to see what he had done. I saw that he had incased Finn and Jake in solid ice.

"Guys!"

_"Jake!"_

The monster and I shouted at the same time. I ran to Finn as I willed my sword to turn to fire then I slammed it against the ice as hard as I could. Nothing happened. I willed the flames to burn hotter and I hacked at it with all of my might. Still nothing.

"What did you do," I turned to the Ice King seething.

"Ooooh I just wanted to test my _new_ fire proof ice spell."

_"Unfreeze them Ice King,"_ she yelled at him.

"Mmmm, naw. With them out of the way I can have all of the princesses I want," Ice King started laughing maniacally and proceeded to fly away.

"Ice King! Come back here!" I yelled at him chasing him down. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted up. I screamed. I looked up to see the rainicorn flying with me in its small arms chasing down the Ice King with me.

"What are you doing!? Put me down! Now!" I shouted in my panic.

_"No! We've got to save the boys. You won't be able to catch up with him just by running. Now stop wriggling!"_

* * *

This was what I was thinking. Even though I thought then that she had them under some hypnotic spell, even then I thought that it was strange that if she really was a monster that I grew up learning about. Why would she care about saving them? But I decided to be a stubborn person and I still stuck to most of my learning about rainicorns. So I focused on the task at hand.

Turning around the Ice King saw us catching up to him. I saw him panic and fly faster. We went after him just as fast but as soon as he crossed his boarder he created an army of snow and ice people and flew away to his castle. We tried to fly over them but they stacked themselves on top of each other and grabbed a hold of Lady's tail and my legs throwing us down on the snowy ground.

The battle was freezing but I hardly noticed with the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I fought with my sword at full blaze and Lady blasted every snowman with her horn. I noticed that as we fought Lady could fly away any time she wanted but instead stayed with me and fought by my side. We were soon at the foot of the Ice Kings castle.

* * *

The inside of the castle was like a maze full of traps and dead ends. A lot of them we were able to avoid, faze through (which I thought was awesome even though I still sort of considered her the enemy), or I just melted them with my fire. Eventually we made it to the Ice King's bedroom. We didn't see any sign of him. Out of nowhere we heard evil cackling then I heard Lady gasp and I was quickly pushed roughly forward as I heard the sound of lightning strike. Quickly getting up off of the floor and turning around I saw that the Ice King was hovering above us and Lady was frozen in a block of ice.

At first I wasn't worried and I just waited for her to faze through like she did before. But after waiting for a couple of minutes I heard the Ice King cackle.

"Well what do you know? My fire proof ice is also rainicorn faze through proof," again he cackled heartily.

I was in shock. She saved me from being a human icicle. Without anything in return she saved me. Looking at her I started feeling guilty for my actions and for what I said about her. Then I got mad at the still laughing Ice King for hurting my loved ones lover. I jumped on top of the frozen Lady and used her as a foothold for me to jump up at the Ice King. Then I swung my sword cutting the Ice King's beard short. We both feel to the ground, him on his butt, and me on my feet.

"Gah! My beard! You will pay for this Fionna!"

"For the last time Ice King. MY. NAME. IS NOT. FIONNA!" I yelled at him while willing my sword to full blazing furry. Then I ran at him head on.

I sliced at him with my sword he was able to dodge a few of them and he was able to push me back with a snow blast. Then he was flying again.

"Hey I just cut your beard! How are you flying!?"

"Magic baby," then he proceeded to shoot ice bolts at me.

* * *

I ran and dodged as best I could as he laughed like the mad man he is. I had no ideas, no plan, and I was doing nothing but reflexes. Thankfully that was what saved me and everybody else. I was running into a corner and I had no way to get out of the dead end I had put myself in. So I did the only thing I could do, I used all of my agility power to jump up the wall then I dug my aflame sword into the wall. I pushed myself off of the wall with my feet onto my sword.

Turning toward Ice King I used my sword as a springboard and jumped at him. This caused the Ice King to pause in shock for just a second, which was all that I needed. I punched the Ice King so hard in the face that I knocked his crown off his head and we both came crashing down to the ground. We both got up on are feet quickly and the Ice King tried to shoot me again with his ice magic but then he noticed he couldn't any more.

While he was frantically looking for his crown I rushed at him again and grabbed him by the collar of his rob.

* * *

I whispered menacingly while looking him in the eyes, "Never. _Ever._ Do that again."

He gulped, "Uhhh, has a-anyone ever told you, y-you look pretty when you're angry," he chuckled nervously.

Then I head butted him in the nose causing him to pass out and have a broken nose. Then I tossed him to the side. Looking around I saw that his crown had landed by Lady.

* * *

I put the crown on my head and thought, "Unfreeze."

Then the ice around Lady started breaking up and she was once again free.

_"What happened?"_ she asked groggily.

"I defeated the Ice King. Now we can go and unthaw the boys."

_"This is great! Come on lets go."_

"Wait before we go there's something I want to say."

She paused in mid flight.

"I want to say that I'm sorry for my behavior and for what I said. There is no excuse for my actions. Will you forgive me?"

She flew back down to me and looked me in the eye, _"Yes, I'll forgive you. I have heard a lot of great things about you from Jake. And even though we had a bad first meeting I'm still glad we could still become friends."_

I rubbed the back of my neck guiltily, "Yah, sorry about that."

_ "What was that all about anyways if I might ask?"_

"Oh, well everybody back home has been trained to ether run and hide from a rainicorn or kill it instantly. And I went in for the kill because I thought Finn and Jake were in danger."

She gave me a tired smile,_ "Well I'm glad you now know that I would never hurt them. Come on, lets go unfreeze the boys,"_ she offered her back.

"Uhhh, here," I handed her the crown, "You go on a head. I'm going to get my sword."

_"Are you sure?"_

"Oh, yes. Very sure. Now hurry. Go! I'll be right behind you."

* * *

An hour later I came back home to find two very happy people because Lady explained to them what had happened. For the rest of that day we spent huddled in warm blankest together on the couch watching old movies.

* * *

**Authors Note** - I'm sorry for the delay. I'm having technical difficulties with my Doc Manager. And I can't send E-mails because my E-mail thing is screwy. I hope you enjoyed the story.


	12. Rocken Party

Dear Party Goers,

Tonight was a great night. Marceline came over and told us about a really cool party that was happening tonight and since we didn't do anything that day we thought it would be nice to get some late night air.

* * *

We were sitting on the couch together being bored.

"So… what do you want to do?" Fin asked me.

I was sitting on the couch upside down, "I don't know. What do you want to do?" I asked Jake.

"I don't know. What do you want to do Finn?"

"I don't know."

* * *

For half an hour we went on with this. Having no ideas as to what we could do with are selves.

* * *

"So you can understand Lady Rainicorn?" Finn asked me.

"Yah, back at the village we had to learn a couple of languages. I was never really good at speaking a different language but I could understand it pretty well," I said tiredly.

"Will you guys stop breathing down my neck," Jake complained.

"Uhhhh, Jake. I'm way over here and Crystal is upside down. Nobody is breathing down your neck."

"Then who's—" he screamed and jumped off the couch.

* * *

I tried getting up quickly but I just hit my head on the coffee table instead. Finn jumped up and turned toward what Jake screamed at and drew his sword. We all heard laughter.

* * *

"You guys should have seen your faces," Marceline laughed some more, "It was priceless."

"Marceline, you know I don't like it when you do that," Jake whined.

"What's up Marcy," I welcomed her cheerily while getting in a seated position.

"Hi, Marcy," Finn put away his sword, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I just thought that you lazy sacks of potatoes would like to go to an LSP party with me. It's going to be fun," she enticed.

Finn and I looked each other in the eyes and had a mental agreement.

"We're in," we said at the same time.

"I don't know," Jake said unsure. He was still a little shaken from Marceline scaring him.

"Please come with us Jake," I pleaded, "What's a party without you?"

He blushed from the praise, "Awe, okay… I'm in."

"Yes," Finn and I cheered while high fiving each other.

"You guys know what time it is?" Jake asked.

"Party Time!" we yelled together.

* * *

The party was in the middle of the woods in a clearing. Glowing chines lanterns hung in trees and strung out on string through the air. There was a little stage at the far side of the clearing. And there was a small table of refreshments for when you got thirsty. There weren't a lot of people there I saw most of them were from the Candy Kingdom, but I saw some people from the Wildberry Kingdom, some from the Lumpy Space Kingdom, some from the Fire Kingdom and I even saw a couple of penguins from the Ice Kingdom.

* * *

"Guys, I think I had too high of an expectation for this party," I told them.

"Hey don't sweat it Crystal, now that I'm here this party will only get ten times better," she said confidently while playing a few strings of her bass.

The guys were already dancing with the crowd.

"Ooooooooh," I said in a playful sassy like voice, "Look at Miss Popular."

"What, you think you can do better than me," she challenged with a smirk.

"Maybe I am," I challenged back with my own smirk.

"Alright your on."

* * *

We were both on the stage she had a microphone stand and I held my mic. Marcy had her bass plugged into an amp and Jake was in the middle front of the stage addressing the crowd.

* * *

"Alright everybody we are have a battle of the bands!"

The crowd cheered.

"In this corner we have Marceline the Vampire Queen!"

The crowd cheered very loud.

"And in this corner we have Crystal the Human!"

Only Finn's enthusiastic clapping and a few others could be heard.

"The rules are who ever gets the most cheers and claps from the crowd wins."

Everybody cheered.

"Now girls I want a good clean battle. Under stood?"

Marceline strummed her bass and nodded her head.

I gave a thumb up and a smile.

"Alright now call it," Jake jumped a little in the air and flattened himself to look like a large coin.

"Heads," Marcy called.

"Tails," I shouted.

When Jake landed his face was showing.

"Ha! I go first," Marcy cheered. Then she started playing her bass as Jake got down from the stage.

* * *

_You show us everything you've got_

_You keep on dancing and the room gets hot_

_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

_You say you wanna go for a spin_

_The party's just begun, we'll let you in_

_You dive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

_You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

* * *

This is where I cut in. I had no idea how to play an instrument so I only had my voice.

* * *

_Wo! I feel good, I knew that I wouldn't of_

_I feel good, I knew that I wouldn't of_

_So good, so good, I got you_

_Wo! I feel nice, like sugar and spice_

_I feel nice, like sugar and spice_

_So nice, so nice, I got you_

* * *

Now she interrupted me by ripping her bass strings. And the crowd cheered.

* * *

_Thunder, Thunder, Thunder, Thunder_

_I was caught_

_In the middle of a railroad track_

_My mind raced_

_And I thought what could I do_

_And I knew_

_There was no help, no help from you_

_Sound of the drums_

_Beating in my heart_

_The thunder of guns_

_Tore me apart_

_You've been_

_Thunderstruck_

* * *

My turn. And I actually got some people to cheer for me.

* * *

_Well you're the real tough cookie_

_With the long history_

_Of breaking little hearts_

_Like the one in me_

_That's OK,_

_Lets see how you do it_

_Put up your dukes,_

_Lets get down to it_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me_

_With your best shot_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire Away_

_You come on with a "come on"_

_You don't fight fair_

_But that's OK, see if I care_

_Knock me down, it's all in vain_

_I'll get right back on my feet again_

* * *

Then it went back to her. The crowd still cheered for her louder.

* * *

_It's early morning, the sun comes out_

_Late night was shaking and pretty loud_

_My cat is purring and scratches my skin_

_So what is wrong with another sin_

_The girl is hungry, she needs to tell_

_So give her inches and feed her well_

_More days to come, new places to go_

_I've got to leave, it's tome for a show_

_Here I am, Rock you like a hurricane_

_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane_

* * *

This time when I cut in we were both met with a surprise.

* * *

_So this ain't the end- I saw you again today_

_Had to turn my heart away_

I heard the sound of a guitar playing, Marcy and I turned around while I was still singing. I saw Berry playing a green and white colored electric guitar that was plugged into his own amp. He walked up beside me. I would question him later but at the moment everybody was cheering for us.

_You smiled like the sun – Kisses for every one_

_And tales – it never fails!_

_You lying so low in the weeds_

_Bet you gonna ambush me_

_You'd have me down on my knees_

_Wouldn't you, Barracuda?_

_Back over_

_Time when we were all_

_Trying for free_

_Met up with porpoise and me_

_No right no wrong your selling a_

_Song – A name whisper game._

_If the real thing don't do the trick_

_You better make up something quick_

_You gonna burn it out to the wick_

_Aren't you, Barracuda?_

"_Sell me sell you" the porpise said_

_Dive down deep to save my head_

_You…I think you got the blues too._

_All that night and all the next_

_Swam without looking back_

_Made for the western pool –silly fools!_

* * *

When we finished the song Jake got up on the stage so he could judge who won.

"Alright everyone give around of applause if you thought Crystal was the best tonight!"

I got a lot of people cheering for me, which was nice. I think at lest half of the crowd cheered for me.

"Now who here thought Marceline was the best tonight!"

The crowed boomed with cheers and hollers and clapping and whistling. Heck I even cheered for her.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she called out bowing a little at each thank you.

I walked up to her and gave her my hand for her to shake, "Great job, Marcy," I congratulated her with a smile.

She took my hand, "Yah, you too kid. If Berry here had helped you at the beginning we probably would of tied."

"I know right," then I paused for a second processing what she just said, "Wait. You know Berry?"

"Yah. We practice are instruments together sometimes and he helps me when I have a gig. Like if someone can't play guitar I call him up."

"Cool," I said happily, "Now if you'll excuse me I have some questions to ask Berry."

"All right. I'll stay up here and play some songs."

* * *

I turned around to see Berry was down in the crowd his guitar propped up against his amp. I jumped down from the stage right beside him and gave Berry a surprise hug.

* * *

"What the heck are you doing here? I didn't know you could play guitar. Why didn't you tell me? That was awesome how you played that thing like a pro. Oh my glob I'm just pumped."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down Crystal," he chuckled, "I was invited by Marceline and I didn't tell you about being able to play guitar because you didn't ask."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Oh, whatever. Now come on lets dance the night away," I said while grabbing his hand.

* * *

It was great. I danced mostly with Berry, Finn and Jake but I also danced with some people that asked me to dance with them. We sang on stage with Marcy. And sometimes I would just sit and listen to Marcy and Berry play their instruments and sing. While Finn and Jake danced with more energy than even I could muster.

* * *

**Author Note:** Yay! They fixed me. I can now used my Doc Manager properly. I hope you guys liked the songs.


	13. Jealous Much

Dear Explorers,

I've made a new guy friend a few weeks back. But Berry, my best guy friend, was acting weird about it. And if I had put two and two together a lot sooner, these past couple of weeks wouldn't of been so dramatic. Once I explain you'll know why it took me so long to write.

* * *

"Berry, where are you taking me," I asked right before I got smacked in the face with a tree branch.

"I'm taking you to this really cool clearing that I found yesterday. And I thought you would like it," he answered in a kind, gentle sounding voice.

* * *

I was visiting the Wildbery Kingdom that day. I wanted to go exploring in Berry's back woods. So Berry decided to show me this really pretty and mysterious place he found yesterday of that day. The annoying thing was that thick vines, bushes, and trees surrounded the place Berry wanted to show me. We had to walk all the way through that without any kind of trail. But I was fine with that because once we got there we were going to have a picnic together and have fun.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me what it is you are taking me to?"

He chuckled at me, "No, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"Oh, come on," I asked in my sweetest voice, "Pretty please."

"The physical appearance of the please will not help you," he said playfully.

I just sighed giving up and chuckled at his reply.

"Besides, we are now here," he said smiling while pulling back some leafy vines.

* * *

The place was beautiful. It was a huge clearing with naturally short grass. A large crystal clear pond took up most of the clearing and in the middle of the pond was a small island with a mammoth sized, ancient tree on it. The sun was shining on all of this and a gentle sweet smelling wind blew through the area. Making the place all the more enchanting.

* * *

"Well?" Berry asked expectantly.

"Come on," I grabbed his hand and half of the stuff we were caring for the picnic and I rushed us down to the pond.

"I knew you would like it," he said with a smile as we ran down to the pond.

* * *

After setting up the picnic I had plans to swim in the pond and explore the island to see if it had anything interesting on or in it. But after we had everything out and ready for the picnic my plans shifted dramatically.

When we were done we heard the sound of snapping twigs and something rushing towards us. I quickly took out my sword and got into a fighting stance. Berry got up as well and got into a batting stance with a short but large piece of wood. What was running toward us when it came out of the forest was a small Fire Wolf. When it saw us it instantly skidded to a halt, which confused me for a second because I thought it was come at us to attack.

That is until we heard the sound of giant footsteps romping through the woods coming at us. Out burst from the forest was an enormous green skinned, bald Cyclops wielding a giant tree and wearing nothing but a loincloth.

* * *

"I wonder what that Fire Wolf did to upset that Forest Cyclops," Berry questioned.

"I don't know and I don't care. That guy is nothing but a big bully chasing down that poor little thing," then before Berry could stop me I ran up to the Fire Wolf and Forest Cyclops.

* * *

My first objective was to make sure that the little Fire Wolf was out of harms way. So with out thinking I picked up the little thing with my left hand while still clutching my Poison Fire sword in my right. Instantly there was a giant shadow surrounding us, looking up quickly I saw that the giant tree that the Cyclops was swinging was coming down on us fast and hard. Right before it came down to crush us I jumped as far away from the tree as I could causing us to have to roll a bit on the ground, but I instantly got back on my feet.

* * *

"Crystal," I heard Berry call out panicked.

"I'm okay Berry! Just stay where you are," I called out reassuringly.

* * *

The Cyclops turned its meaty head toward us then he started raising his tree again to try and smash us. But before he could I ran to his feet and hopped on to one of them. Seeing this the Cyclops brought down the tree at full force at the last minute we jumped out of the way. I heard a sickening cracking sound then the Cyclops cried out in pain throwing the giant tree far away in the process. I ran back to Berry while the Cyclops was busy hopping on one foot holding his smashed foot in pain.

* * *

"Here, hold him," I said thrusting the Fire Wolf at him.

"I can't hold him," Berry said shrinking away from the little guy, "he's made of fire."

"Then why can I hold him?" I asked skeptically.

"You put fire shield on yourself."

"What's fire shield?" I asked taken back.

I finally looked down at myself. I was completely blue. My cloths, my skin, my hair everything about me was a different shade of blue. I looked to my sword to see the handle of my sword glowing a white light. In that second I knew my sword was protecting me from the fire of the wolf. I love that sword.

"Okay, forget that I asked. But keep an eye on him," I told Berry as I sat down the Fire Wolf, "I need both hands to finish off the Forest Cyclops."

"That I can do," Berry confirmed.

* * *

When I sat down the calm and tail wagging Fire Wolf down on the grass the Cyclops stopped hopping in pain. I turned around to see it glaring at me with its one eye. We charged at each other, but before I could get to the Cyclops so I could put in motion my plan a sudden wall of flames shot up between us. The Cyclops and I turned toward the source of the flames. We saw a pack of Fire Wolves. On the back of the biggest Fire Wolf was a boy fire elemental. He was the cause of the firewall, the boy looked to be about Berry's and my age he also looked human. He had long flaming hair that stood up on his head and he had yellowish-orange skin, the guy looked like he too was wearing nothing but a loincloth.

The pack growled at the Cyclops, intimidating it enough to make it step back a little. Then as one they all attacked it. I was in shock for thirty seconds but then with a spring in my step and a smile on my face I joined in with them. The Fire Wolf pack were biting the Cyclops everywhere, on the legs, on the butt, they even went after the unmentionables. The Elemental guy was setting fire to the Cyclops's body hair and loincloth. While the Cyclops was distracted by the pack I climbed up the to the head of it.

Then willing my sword to fire I stabbed the Cyclops in the eye. Instantly the Cyclops cried out in pain and fell on its butt. While he was down I jumped off of him and rolled on the ground. Then covering its eye, the Cyclops got up and started running away. A couple of the Fire Wolves went after him but most of them stayed in the clearing. Putting away my sword I went to get the little Fire Wolf, and I carried him over to the Elemental guy.

* * *

He growled at me when I came up to him.

"I believe this little guy belongs to you," I said unfazed while I put down the baby Fire Wolf.

The cute little thing ran up to a female Fire Wolf and started rubbing against her. She proceeded to lick him lovingly. I giggled at the cuteness. Then the Fire Elemental boy suddenly tackled me he was sniffing me and poking me making me laugh because he was tickling me. Then I felt strong hands on my shoulders, drag me out from underneath the boy.

"Hey, back off," Berry yelled at the guy holding me in his arms.

Flames licked in the Elementals hands as he growled at Berry.

I rolled my eyes at Berry then I unhooked his arms off of me, "Alright, calm down you two. Berry he wasn't doing anything wrong and he wasn't hurting me I still have flame shield on."

Berry put on a sort of pouting face and crossed his arms, "I know, I just… didn't like how he was treating you."

"Well your very sweet."

* * *

Then the Fire Elemental turned to his pack and started talking to them through a series of body movements, growls, whimpers and barks. The biggest Fire Wolf that the Fire Elemental road on top of stepped forward and laid its big nose on the kids head. They stayed like that for a while then the entre pack started to walk or trot out of the clearing leaving the Fire Elemental behind. When the pack was out of sight we heard them howl and the Elemental howled back.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what just happened," I whispered to Berry.

"I don't even have a clue," he whispered back.

Suddenly the Fire Elemental tackled me again and started to lick my face. He was really excited about something. This time I pushed him off laughing.

"Easy. Down big boy," I said like I was talking to a dog.

Then realization struck me.

"Berry, maybe he left his pack because we are so much alike," I gasped in excitement, "We can name him Inferno."

He was about to say something but I cupped the Fire Elementals face with my hands, "Do you like the name Inferno, " I cooed.

He laid his head on my chest.

"Awe, your so cute," I cooed petting his head.

"Yes, he's adorable," Berry said sarcastically.

I ignored the comment, "Come on. You're coming home with me," I said standing up and grabbing Inferno's hand.

"Wait! What about are picnic."

"We can do that later. We have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Like what!?"

I stood in front of Berry and looked him in the eye, "He left everything that he knew. The lest we could do is help him learn and reintroduce him to society."

"It's not are fault that he decided to leave his home."

I was shocked by what he said, "Well, fine then."

I walked out of the clearing mad at Berry for not wanting to help a new friend and confused as to why he didn't want to help me help him.

* * *

"Whoa, Crystal! What are you doing with that Fire Elemental?" Finn asked when we got home.

"Long story short. He left his Fire Wolf pack and now I'm going to help him get reintroduced into society."

"Do you know why he left?" Jake questioned.

"Nope. But that doesn't mean I won't help him."

Jake walked up to Inferno and talked to him in dog. Inferno responded.

"I didn't know you knew how to cast flame shield, Crystal," Finn asked while they were still talking.

"Well, that's because I don't know Finn. The sword is the one that is protecting me from his flames."

"Cool."

"Uhh, Crystal," Jake asked uncertainly.

"What's the matter Jake?"

"Your friend here considers you his mate."

I was taken back, "Uhh. You mean like a friend mate."

"Nope. Girlfriend mate."

"Oh, boy," I face palmed myself.

"You still want to help him," Finn questioned.

I took a deep breath, "Yes, I'm going to still help him. Besides once he learns that things don't work that way for us. I'm sure he'll find someone else."

"Alright. Suit your self," Jake shrugged.

"So what's his name," Finn asked me.

"Inferno."

* * *

For the next couple of weeks I taught him many basic household things. First I taught him where and how to use the bathroom to my embarrassment. But the rest was easy. When I say easy I mean less embarrassing, like how to put on his clothes, how to eat at the table. I had to get a book from Turtle Princess on what Fire Elementals ate so that he didn't get sick and other things. But my favorite lesson was teaching him how to read and write and count.

Every now and then Berry would come over to ask if I wanted to play with him or hang out. But I was still mad at him for not wanting to help our new friend so I turned him down every time. Then one day he just seemed to explode. I was helping Inferno read a children's book he was already great at speaking English he just now needed to perfect his reading.

* * *

"This ball… is… red," he read aloud to me.

"Good," I said softly.

"That ball is… blue."

"Very good," I encouraged softly.

"That is it!" we jumped from the sudden out cry.

Then suddenly Berry tackled Inferno to the ground and they started to fight each other. I was in shock to see Berry like this then I saw that Inferno's fire was burning Berry so I quickly got in between them.

"Berry, get off of him!" I yelled while pulling him off of Inferno.

His hands, legs, and face was burnt badly, "Why are you helping that loser instead of me," he accused.

I was flabbergasted.

"I don't like you hanging out with him! We never hang out like we use to," he yelled getting a dark green.

"Hey! We would be hanging out if you helped me with him," I yelled back, helping Inferno up on his feet.

"He wouldn't need help if he stayed with his stupid pack."

Inferno growled at him.

I got in front of Inferno to make sure he didn't try to tackle my already burnt friend.

"Hey! Don't call his pack stupid!"

"There you go again! Inferno that! Inferno this! Is that all you can talk about!"

"How about this. You're being a complete jerk! And you need to leave!"

Now Berry was flabbergasted but he quickly got mad.

"Fine! But don't come crying to me when he does something to you," he yelled as he limped away.

"That doesn't even make any since!"

"I don't care! You're the one that doesn't make any since!"

I think he yelled some other things to me but he was too far away to hear.

"Wow," I turned around to see Finn and Jake standing beside Inferno.

"He seems very jealous," Jake stated.

"You think?" Finn questioned.

Jake huffed, "I don't think, I know."

"What is… jealous?" Inferno asked me.

"Jealous is when someone is feeling or showing envy of what another person has. For example, when one person spends more time with one person than…"

* * *

I stopped in my explaining because I was thinking back to what had just happened then to the prior weeks and also to when we first met Inferno. I blew off Berry when we were supposed to have a picnic together. Then over the weeks I completely ignored him because I was mad at him and just hung out with Inferno. Then just now when he was at his limit I just pushed my friend away. I pulled at my hair at my realization.

* * *

"Oh my glob! He _is_ jealous. And I just made it even worst," I said out loud to no one in particular.

"Then go after him, girl," Jake said.

I didn't argue as I ran after Berry I called back, "Keep an eye on Inferno!"

"Good luck," they all called back.

With in two minutes I had caught up to the still limping Berry. As soon as I had him in my sights I ran even faster and tackled him to the ground.

"Berry wait! Before you go let me heal your burns," I panted.

* * *

He didn't say no so I got off of him and got the small vial of Cyclops tears from my backpack. Once I had all of the burns healed he tried to get up but I tackled him into a hug.

* * *

"Berry I'm so, so, so sorry. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you for the past couple of weeks. I'm sorry for being so rude and not hanging out with you just because I was mad at you. I'm sorry for not realizing your feelings and not mending this problem in are friendship a lot sooner. And I'm really sorry for making you feel jealous," I finished. I held my breath waiting for him to answer.

He wrapped his arms around me and returned my hug.

"Yah, I'm sorry too," he mumbled in my hair, "I'm sorry for being such a jerk and being mean to Inferno.

I pulled back a bit from the hug and wagged a finger in his face, "Ah, ah, ah. If you're going to apologize about your words about Inferno say sorry to him. Not to me."

He sighed with an eye roll, "Fine."

I smiled and hugged him some more.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Happy Easter everybody! And please Review even if it's just one word. I like reading what you guys have to say about my stories.


	14. New Love

Dear Romantics,

I am so excited. A couple of months after the little jealousy fiasco I was finally able to take Inferno to the Fire Kingdom so he can learn more about his own culture. But that was only what I told him, the other reason why I wanted to take him there was to see if he would find someone else as his "mate". I still can't believe it worked.

* * *

"Why are you taking me to the Fire Kingdom? I've lived there all my life so you know," Inferno asked as we walked through the grasslands.

"You've never met people like yourself and we need to see how well you do in public. Besides I think the Flame Queen would love to hear our story."

"Who cares about that as long as I have you I'll always be happy," he announced while wrapping an arm around my waist.

I gave a sad sigh, "Inferno, my heart belongs to someone else."

"Yes I know. You gave it to this Mr. E, for which you have named him. But you have also told me yourself that it was pointless and that you would find another love if he so moved your heart. And I plan to be that new love," he plucked a flower from the ground and gave it to me.

"You know, I probably should have called you Lumiére instead of Inferno."

"Why," he asked confused.

"Oh, no reason you big flirt. But look we've made it to the border of the Fire Kingdom."

* * *

Even with my fire shield on I was still sweating from the heat of the place. The ground was chard black with pools and rivers of lava surrounding the fiery palace. What trees I saw were long dead and were nothing more than black husks. There was one winding road leading to the fire palace. Over all I think the place looked nice. You know, for a kingdom of fire.

* * *

"Halt!" cried out a tall black armor wearing elf-like guy at the gate.

"State your name and business," another guy asked who looked just like the other guy but had a squeaky voice.

"I'm Crystal and this is Inferno," I pointed to are selves, "and we would like an audience with Flame Queen."

"Alright, come on in then," the guy with the squeaky voice, said.

"Do you need a guide?" the other guy asked.

"Yes, please. That would be nice."

"Then follow me," the squeaky voiced guy said.

* * *

He took us through many corridors with pictures of people who I didn't know of and lots of fancy furniture as well as statues. Then we finally came upon a giant door that was aflame but looked as solid as a rock. The guard pushed open the door for us and gave us a small bow then left.

We entered this giant thrown room the place looked like it was filled with mini-versions of volcanoes only they weren't hollow. There were stairs leading up to hollowed out volcanoes that were probably guest rooms. Above the rocky thrown was a giant lantern suspended in the air. With in it were two nasty looking people. In the thrown it self was a girl who looked to be about Finns age she also looked human. Here hair was long and flaming that curled a bit at the ends she also had bangs, on top of her head sat a five-point crown with one red ruby in the middle of it. On her forehead was a diamond shaped orange jewel. Her skin was a yellowish-orange and she was wearing a simple white dress. Standing erect beside her with a spear in his hand was a candy person it was a cinnamon bun.

* * *

The cinnamon bun guy saw us first because the Queen was talking to some poor looking woman.

"Please your highness, I need your help. I no longer have any means to feed my children."

She looked thoughtful, "Do you have a job?"

"No your Highness," the woman bowed her head.

"What are you good at?"

"I specialize in making clothes, you Highness."

"Then I shall have my guards deliver you the needed food for you and your family. And starting tomorrow you will be working for me as my personal dress maker."

The poor woman looked in tears, "Oh, thank you your Majesty. Bless you. Bless you," then we watched her run out weeping tears of joy.

"Is that all we have for today Cinnamon Bun," she asked the candy person.

"No Milady, look," he said pointing at us with his spear.

We walked up to stand before them.

"I've never seen you two before," Flame Queen stated.

We bowed, "This is my friend Inferno and I'm Crystal."

She gasped, "Crystal the Human," she asked.

"Yep, that's me," I said cheerily.

"I've heard so many great things about you Crystal," she got up from her thrown and stood before me, "What do I owe the pleasure of meeting you today?"

I was about to speak but Inferno beat me to it.

"Crystal brought me here because she wants me to learn about the Fire Kingdom culture."

"You don't know about the your own culture," Flame Queen questioned with an eyebrow raise.

"You see, your Majesty, when I was young I lost my parents. But I was found by a pack of Fire Wolves and they raised me for years," he put and arm around my waist, "Then this kind and beautiful creature took me into her home and taught me how to be a person and not an animal."

She smiled at him then she turned to me, "I see that your kindness knows no bounds."

* * *

All I could do was smile I was feeling really awkward from all of the praise they were giving me. I mean I don't do nice things so people could tell me how great I am. I do it because I know it's the right thing to do.

* * *

"So, can you have some one teach him your history and other things like that," I asked trying to get the topic off of me.

"Oh, but of course. Cinnamon Bun will you take Inferno here to are best scholar."

"Yes, Milady," he started walking away to one of the smaller doors, "Please follow me."

Inferno sighed, "Alright," he kissed my hand, "Until we meet again, Crystal."

When they left Flame Queen asked, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Then why was—"

"He's trying to woo me. I know he's charming but my heart belongs to someone else."

She gave me a sad look, but then it brightened back up.

"Come, my duties as Queen are over for the day. I want you guys to stay for diner and I want you to tell me about all of your adventures."

I giggled at her childish manner, "We can do that your Highness."

"Please, call me Flame."

* * *

For the rest of the day Inferno stayed with the scholar learning all that he could about his people. I spent the day swapping stories with Flame about our adventures. She gave me a tour of her castle, she showed me the library, the ballroom, and the dining hall, her room, and my favorite place was the training grounds. I was challenged by some of Flame's greatest warriors. Sadly for her warriors none of them beat me in battle. The day was fun none-the-less.

* * *

"So what did you learn, Inferno," I asked him at the dinner table.

"I learned so much. For hundreds of years this kingdom has been ruled by an evil king or queen but that is until Flame Queen came into the picture. I also learned where fire elementals come from. It takes one man and one woman—"

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, not at the table," I frantically interrupted him, "That sort of conversation isn't good dinner talk. Please tell us something else."

He looked at me with confusion but he didn't argue, "I also learned about the legend called the Fiery Beginning. It's about this lone women Fire Elemental that use to live in a desert. Then when she kissed a bolder it turned into a lava baby. So for years she took care of her lava babies until the first rain came. The rain caused her to shrink so much that her babies towered over her. So to protect their mother the babies covered her with their bodies but that turned them back into dead rocks. The fire elemental was safe but she was forever trapped. So know her lava tears flow out of her home creating new places for life to live on."

I saw Flame whip a tear from her eye, "I love that story. It's so beautifully sad."

"It is a nice story," I agreed.

"Does anybody need their lava drinks refilled," a pretty servant girl asked.

I saw that Inferno did so I waved her over to us.

"Oh, thank y—"

* * *

I looked over at Inferno to see him wide-eyed, mouth a gaped, and slightly blushing. I saw the girl see his reaction to her and she was smiling shyly and blushing as well. I knew those looks, when I saw their reaction to each other I was having the hardest of times keeping my excitement in. But it didn't stop me from smiling really big. The two were so caught up in each other that they hadn't yet noticed that Inferno's glass was over flowing.

* * *

"Uh, sweet heart. The glass is over flowing," I told her sweetly.

"Hm?" then she took notice, "Oh my glob, I'm so sorry!"

* * *

She frantically put down the pitcher and started mopping up the lava juice with a cloth napkin. But in her process she accidentally knocked over Inferno's class spilling it all over him.

* * *

"Gah!" Inferno yelped.

"Oh, I am so sorry," she said getting even more flustered. She got out a new cloth napkin and started wiping him down.

He chuckled, "Hey, it's okay. I'm fine, a little lava never hurt a Fire Elemental."

"Oh, I know it's just… Here follow me I'll get you a new shirt," she grabbed his hand and towed him somewhere to get a shirt.

When they left the dining area I quickly trotted over to sit by Flame, "Did you see that!" I said excitedly.

"Yes. I'm sorry about her. She's new and a little clumsy," she apologized.

"Who cares about that, I'm talking about how Inferno and… What's her name?"

"Ruby."

"I'm talking about how Inferno and Ruby were looking at each other!"

"Now that you mention it, they were blushing a lot," Flame mused.

"And Inferno didn't blow up at her for spilling some juice on him. That guy when pushed has a temper worst than the blazing sun. But instead he chuckled. Chuckled!"

"So your thinking that he's found somebody else to love?"

"Yes, indeed I am."

"But aren't you sad?"

"About what?"

"That you won't be able to see your friend as much if he's with her."

"Listen, as long as I get to visit my friend every once in a while I'll be fine. Besides I'm fighting tears of joy right know because of how happy I am for him."

There was a long pause, "Then how about I ask if he would like to stay and study under my best scholar. He seems eager to learn anything. Plus he'll be close to Ruby so they can form a stronger bond."

"You'll do that? For him?" I asked touched.

"Sure, besides are scholar's been wanting an apprentice. And what we've heard they seem to like each other."

* * *

The door that Ruby and Inferno walked out of opened to reveal Inferno and Ruby walking back in. They were both noticeably blushing a lot more than when they left. They both seemed a little bit ruffled and flustered. It seem very promising to me. So I went back to my set.

* * *

"So, are you liking it here at the palace Inferno?" Flame ventured.

"Yes, your Majesty. And I enjoyed learning all of these new things today."

"I'm glad to hear that because while you where gone Crystal and I discussed some things and I would like to ask. Do you want to stay and be the apprentice of the scholar you learned from today?"

He was hesitant to answer right away. He looked at me, then to Flame, then to Ruby then back to me.

"Inferno, you don't have to answer her right now," I soothed, "This is a big decision. You can answer her when you feel like it."

"Then… Then I would like to stay here. Uh, please," he said hesitantly but I knew he was sure about his answer.

"Fantastic," Flame cheered.

* * *

When dinner was over I decided it was time for me to leave. Inferno and Ruby escorted me to the castle gate. But before I left Inferno wanted to have a private conversation with me.

* * *

"Listen, Crystal there's something I must to tell you," he said seriously while holding my hands.

"I'm listening," I said trying my best to keep a strait face.

"You see, Ruby and I… How should I put this… She makes me feel fluttery… This is hard to explain… She makes me feel—"

I chuckled, "Hey, it's all right you don't have to explain yourself."

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings in any way," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Know go now, she's waiting for you," I encouraged.

* * *

Before we parted ways he gave me a quick peck on my forehead. After waving goodbye I practically danced the whole way home with happiness for my friend.

* * *

**Authors Note:** For those who have been wondering I will soon be reveling who the mysterious stranger will be in a couple of short chapters. Like right after the next chapter of this story. And I will also be setting up a poll on who you guys think it is. Also for those of you who haven't noticed (I'm looking at all of you) I've been throwing in tinny little reverences here and there. Please Review. I hope you guys enjoyed my story.


	15. Hard Times

**Spoiler Alert:** People, if you haven't seen the end episode of season 5 and the two new episodes of season 6 of Adventure Time and you do not like spoilers then do not read this. I am giving you fair warning so don't get mad. It will be your fault not mine if you didn't watch the show first.

* * *

Dear Loved Ones,

Finn had a horrible day today. And I wasn't even there to help him through it. At least Jake was with him. And I'm now with him.

* * *

I was in the kitchen making breakfast when I heard the boys come up from the treasure room latter. I was wondering why they weren't coming down stairs. So I walked over to them as they climbed up while I carried the pan and stirred the eggs.

* * *

"Guys? I thought you were upstairs?" I questioned.

Jake jumped a little at seeing me then he grew taller and wider than me, "Oh, Crystal you're up," Jake said nervously.

I squinted up at him suspiciously, "What happened," I asked in a monotone voice.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You're hiding something," I stated matter-of-factly.

"No, I'm not," he denied.

"Where's Finn?"

"Finn who?"

"Jaaaake," I said threateningly.

"Jake, just let me through. We won't be able to hide this," Finn's muffled voice sounded through.

* * *

Jake gave a defeated sigh while I raised an eyebrow in expectation. Then Jake shrunk down to his normal size. When Finn climbed up I dropped the frying pan in shock and gasped in horror, the boy's winced. Finn was completely wet and his clothes were practically rags, he was missing his white bear hat, his blond hair hanging limply on his shoulders. But what really caught my attention was Finn's missing right arm. Everything was gone up to the elbow, replacing it was a simple white-petaled flower. I rushed up to Finn.

* * *

"What in globs name… How in the world… When did this…," I said frantically looking back and forth between them. Not even forming full sentences.

"See I told you she would panic," Jake said to Finn.

"She's are friend. She deserves to know," Finn said simply and sadly.

* * *

I wanted answers and I wanted them now. But the looks on their faces told me they weren't ready yet. So taking a deep breathe I gave them both a big group hug. They returned my hug and we didn't let go for a long couple of minutes. Then I broke the group hug.

* * *

"Finn, why don't you go take a shower and get on some new clothes on and I'll make you two some breakfast. Then we can talk. Alright?"

Finn nodded.

"Actually can you make room for one more," Jake asked.

I was about to ask for whom, but then I heard a baby start to cry. I walked away from them and stuck my head through the trap door that lead to the treasure room. I saw a fat, giant naked baby with horns.

I didn't even ask yet, "Alright," I answered unsurely.

* * *

They both walked up stairs tiredly and I cleaned up the mess I made. When that was cleaned up I decided to take care of the baby first and feed him. I found an old calf feeding bottle washed it out and filled it will regular milk. When I was finally able to reach the giant child's mouth it happily started chugging it down. When he was done I patted him on the back and he burped quite easily with only a little spit-up. After I cleaned him up he started falling asleep. So I quickly ran and got a pillow and our biggest blanket. As soon as he was asleep I went back up and restarted breakfast.

When I finished cooking the boys slowly came down the stairs and took a seat at the table. I could tell that they both took a shower and Finn still didn't have his white bear hat. As we ate nobody said a word. Out of all of us Jake did most of the eating, Finn was barely touching his food, he mostly just pushed it around nibbling here and there, staring at his arm. When we finished I took are plates to the sink and we all sat on the couch. I waited patiently for them to speak first.

* * *

"So you're probably wondering what happened," Finn started off while rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand.

"I am," I stated simply trying not to pressure them to get to the point.

"And you're probably also wondering about the baby, huh," Jake said sheepishly.

"Yes, I am."

They both took a deep breath.

* * *

Finn started off the story with Canyon (the ex-girlfriend of this really cool guy named Billy) coming to him to give Finn a present, Billy's old loincloth. Canyon and Finn decided to visit Billy's cave to get over their slight denial of Billy's death when they found Billy's Bucket list after clearing it out of fairies. On it they found that he had almost everything crossed out except for:

_Tell Finn that thing_

_Giving Canyon one last ride_

* * *

"So after we got down safely from the tree branch after jumping off a cliff with Billy's motorcycle, I walked Canyon home," Finn said continuing his story, "I took Billy's Bucket list out so I could cross out what we did when I spotted on the very bottom left corner one last thing."

* * *

_Lie on my back in the ocean. Just float._

* * *

"Which terrified me because I was afraid of the ocean."

"Wait _was_ afraid. You mean you're not scared of the ocean anymore," Jake interrupted happily surprised.

"Shush Jake, don't interrupt," I said scolding him.

He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"So determined to do it for Billy I went to the ocean. But I still couldn't get into the ocean and that's when The Fear Feaster came out of my belly button again."

* * *

Finn told me that the Fear Feaster kept making him feel bad about his fear and that it was going to eat on Finn's fear from the inside out. That wasn't his exact words, but to me it sounded like what that thing wanted to do to Finn.

* * *

"So to shut him up I went to an old pier walked to the very edge of it then knocked my self unconscious and fell into the ocean," he said proudly, "Then I had the craziest messed up underwater dream ever. When the Fear Fester woke me up I found out that it was night time and I was still in the ocean causing me to panic."

* * *

He said that in his panic his right hand started acting weird and he slapped himself. Then his grass sword appeared and cut the Fear Fester away. Once that guy was gone Finn felt much better. He didn't know if it was him that controlled the sword or if the sword deciding to help out. He didn't question it however because he was just happy that he wasn't afraid of the ocean any more. And was finally finishing Billy's Bucket list.

* * *

"That's when a group of stars formed in the night sky showing Billy's face. He thanked me for finishing off his bucket list for him and that now he was able to rest in peace," Finn said happily, "But before he went away I asked Billy what was the thing that he needed to tell me."

* * *

Finn said that Billy told him that he needed to go to the Citadel because that's where Finn's human father was. His father is alive. I looked at Finn in total shock. I never asked how he came to be raised by dogs or what happened to his human parents. I just thought that they were both dead.

* * *

"Later that night I came home from partying at Prismo's place," Jake started on his part of the story.

"Prismo?" I questioned Jake.

"He was a Wish Master who lived in a Time Room that is in the center of the multiverse," He explained matter-of-factly.

"Oh," I said simply not having a clue as to what he was saying.

"Anyway, when Finn told me about his father I convinced him to go see his dad at the Citadel. You know, just to see what Finn would look like as an old man."

I nodded in under standing.

"So I took Finn with me back to Prismo's place so we could make a wish to get to the Citadel. So we took Shelby the worm with us to make a wish for us."

"Why didn't you ask me to come with you guys?"

"You were asleep Crystal," Jake explained.

"And we didn't want to wake you up," Finn continued, "Besides, this was kind of a—"

"Last minute decision," I interrupted him.

They both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Anyway," Jake continued, "Prismo said that a wish wouldn't have worked, we had to comment a cosmic crime to get in."

"So the Citadel is a giant prison."

"Yep," Finn answered, "and since we didn't know how to do a crime bad enough to get into the Citadel, Prismo said to bring him some old sleeping guy to him that lived in a house on an upside down duck."

* * *

They told me that they couldn't wake up the old guy. They didn't know why at the time, yet, but they did what they were told. Then they said that a bunch of weird black things kept coming out of his mouth. But thanks to the flashlight swords that Prismo gave them they were able to defeat them.

* * *

"And when we finally got the old man to Prismo, he told us to wake the old man up," Jake said starting to get emotional, "He said that the old man was him asleep, and that if we woke him up Prismo would die. Killing him was a cosmic crime bad enough to get to the Citadel."

Jake started crying over his friend's death. I turned towards him and gave him a hug trying to comfort him.

"Easy know Jake," I said soothingly, "Since you guys were the ones to kill him, I'm sure his death was quick and painless."

"But we weren't the ones to kill him," Finn informed me.

"It was the Lich," Jake said through his tears. Then he started to cry harder.

* * *

I've never seen the Lich King myself in person, but the stories of him wanting to do mass killing and world destruction was enough for me to know that Prismo must have suffered horribly. I kept hugging Jake and Finn joined in for a group hug. We kept hugging Jake until he was able to finally stop crying.

* * *

"I'm okay now," Jake said grabbing a box of tissues and using them to clean his soaked face, "Where were we?"

"After the Lich killed Prismo…" I answered.

"After the Lich Killed Prismo and old man Prismo a giant portal opened up to show a giant pink crystal like guardian, it crystalize the Lich and pull him through the portal to the dimension holding the Citadel," Jake said giving his nose one last blow.

"Before they took him into the other dimension we hopped onto the crystalized Lich and followed them in," Finn added.

* * *

They told me how they saw the crystalized Lich get put into another giant crystal that was apart of the Citadel. They said they were in outer space and everything was made of pink crystal. After looking around for a little while Jake eventually spotted an old brown bearded man wearing a red jumpsuit. He too was a criminal and was crystalized.

* * *

"I figured he would be a criminal," I stated matter-of-factly.

"You thought so too," Finn said sadly.

"Well I was hopping he wasn't but I did doubted it."

"I felt the same Crystal," Jake added.

"Anyway, back to the story," Finn said resuming to the story, "Then we noticed everything was melting and black fire was everywhere. All of the prisoners were escaping and attacking the guardians."

"When someone called out to us we turned back around," Jake added, "We saw that it was Finn's dad half way melted from the crystal. He asked for our help to get the rest of the way out."

"So Jake turned into a flail with out a handle and we smashed the rest of the crystal off of him."

* * *

Then they told me how they informed the older male human about Finn. From what they have told me the guy was more concerned with escaping than knowing about his-own flesh and blood. And that made me really mad. Especially with all of the trouble that selfish jerk put them through. They said he kept running away from them. And when they guy finally stop (which was when he got hit by a Guardians kill beam) Finn asked him why he was found in the woods and what happened. That guy gave the worst answer a parent could ever give. It just makes my blood boil thinking about it.

* * *

"Then when I put the guardian sap on his bone showing leg wound," Finn informed me, "Dad got up and started running toward an escape pod thing-y."

"We would of gone after him but then the Lich showed up and used his mind thing on us. Mentally and physically knocking us down. I was half passed out but Finn was still fighting, but barely."

"I kept trying to get up but I always fell back down. On my third try getting back up I fell into the guardian sap. When the Lich was still gloating and telling us his plan about how he's going to bring mass destruction. I accidentally flung some of the sap on to his hand."

* * *

They said that the sap started forming flesh and organs and all those normal insides that animals and humans have on the Lich. This was weakening the guy so Finn flung the whole entire thing of sap on the Lich. That was how they were able to escape his mental abuse magic stuff. When the Lich was down Finn told Jake to finish him off while Finn ran after his Pops. I'll say it once and I'll say it again. I really do _not_ like his father. He is an absolute jerk weed.

* * *

"I ran up the thing connecting the escape pod thing-y but it was getting cut by a large centipede like guy. Right after the centipede guy finished cutting it I grabbed on to the escape pod thing-y and what it use to be attached to," Finn said getting teary eyed.

* * *

He told me how he kept holding on and holding on. He strained with all his might trying to keep the escape pod to stay. But it got harder and harder for Finn to hold on as the guys kept gunning their escape pod.

* * *

"Then the coolest thing happened," Jake said excitedly taking control of the story, "Finns arm turned into a giant green muscular arm with spikes."

"But even that wasn't enough to get my father to stay," Finn said sadly, "It completely tore my arm off. Then I fell into the water below me."

"But I pulled him out of the water and found him with a flower for an arm. And then I told him the good new about the Lich," Jake informed me.

"That you finished him off," I asked.

"No, that he turned into a baby."

"What!?"

"Yah, I know. It's weird but he's cute. Isn't he?"

* * *

I didn't answer I was still in a little bit of shock. So instead I asked a question to answer his question.

* * *

"So how did you guys get back home since you guys were in a different dimension?"

"Buy train," they said in unison.

"I just don't under stand why he would leave me. Why didn't he give me a direct answer? Just… why?" Finn kept asking himself as he started to cry.

* * *

Know it was his turn to have a group hug. And as Finn cried I swore to my self that if I ever, _ever_ see that no good jerk of a father. I plan on beating him up an inch from his life. Because that horrible man doesn't deserve a to die quickly and he certainly didn't deserve to have a son like Finn. A while later Finn finally started to stop crying.

* * *

"So what are we going to do with the baby," I asked them.

"Oh, I know," Finn said rubbing the rest of his tears from his eyes, "We can put him in a baby basket and drop him off on the door step of TreeTrunks and Mr. Pig."

"Hey, great idea Finn," Jake said getting up from the couch, "And while we're at it lets get you a new hat."

Before we left I quickly ran up stairs and got a basket then came back down just as fast, "Here, lets put him in this."

"Okay Crystal," Finn said taking the basket, "And also thank you."

"For what?"

"For listening to us," Jake said as they both walk up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Awe, that's sweet of you guys. But I consider you guys as my brothers so what's family for," I said giving them each a kiss on the forehead, "Now enough of this mushy stuff. Lets hand deliver this baby."

"Alright," They yelled excitedly as we ran down to give the baby to Mr. Pig and TreeTrunks.

* * *

**Authors Note****:** Everybody the next chapter will take a while. I'm going to wait until the next new episode of Adventure time comes out so I can determine what to do next with my story. If anyone of you cried over this story, please tell me. Because if you did then I have really upped my game as a writer. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
